You Can Run, But You Can't Hide Naruchan!
by Rikouchan
Summary: [SasuNaru] After many years of lusting over Naruto, the last sharingan heir has finally decided to make his moves and he’s going all out for it! So our little Naruchan had better watch out because he’s worst nightmare begins here…
1. Prologue: It's Time

**_My First Fic… _**

Hi Minnasan! This is my first time doing a fanfic. So I hope that you'll be easy on me especially on my grammar! Haha! XD

I've been reading other fanfics for the passed 8 years & I'll always wanted to write one but erm… haha too scared to try it out!

Now, I'm all out to give it a shot! HELL YEAH!

**Summary:** (SasuNaru) After many years of lusting over Naruto, the last sharingan heir has finally decided to make his moves and he's going all out for it! So our little Naruchan had better watch out because he's worst nightmare begins here…(a little ooc in this fic)

Let's just say that the whole Naruto gang is around 18 years old in this fic.

**Warning:** This is a yaoi (boy x boy) fic. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't say that I didn't warn you because I don't want any **FLAMING**. All flames will be ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Heehee! (You wouldn't want to know if I do actually own Naruto XP)

Anyway Here It Goes!

**------- **

_Prologue_

**It's Time…**

"Do you know… How long I have wanted you?"

"To touch you, hold you, embrace you, kiss you and do so many other things to you…" said the figure soaking in the warm bathtub relaxing his tense muscles after a long day of today's training.

He traced his fingertips on a photograph in his hand. The photograph held a very familiar person.

The brightest golden blonde hair, smooth tan skin, 3 whiskers mark on each side of the cheek, lean muscles and slender body, boyish yet feminine look and the most mesmerizing azure blue eyes.

"My beloved…Did you know, that I've always been watching you. You've grown more beautiful as each day passed. You're my only sunshine, my breath and my life. Oh, how I longed for you my little kitsune."

The figure tilted his head backwards, closed his eyes and whispered, "However…if only you knew that I was always thinking of you every single second…dreaming about you naked underneath me, moaning my name, and me touching, sucking, licking and fucking that sexy body of yours 24/7. I don't think I can wait any longer because I want you so badly now…" The figure then fell silent.

The silence only lasted a minute when an evil chuckle from the figure fades in. It became louder and louder. The figure eyes suddenly snapped open reviewing the bloody sharingan.

"But seems to me, the time is already up, my little kitsune. Because from this day onwards, I'll make you mine. I'll make you submit to me, love me and only look at me and no one else! And only I can touch you! If there's anyone who dares look at you that way or touches you, I'll make sure not single family member lives! I'll show everyone that you, my beloved, only belong to me! I'll get you my little Naru-chan and I'll claim you as mine!"

"... After all, an Uchiha gets whatever they want."

An evil maniacal laugh echoed throughout the whole Uchiha estate.

Naruto suddenly woke up from his sleep. Something's telling him that he should run away while he still can.

**TBC **

**------- **

So what do you think? I know its short.Sorry about it. Hehe! Don't worry, more to COME! XD Anyway, REVIEW! Reminder: NO FLAMING!


	2. CH 1: It’s just only the beginning…

Wow! Look At the Reviews! HaHa! Thanks a lot guys! It makes me wanna continue writing! XD

On with the Fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 1_

**It's just only the beginning…**

_At the training ground…_

As usual, team 7 gathered at the bridge waiting for their beloved sensei who has totally no sense of time management.

"Damn that Kakashi Sensei! He's Late Again!" The loud voice came from no other but the loudmouth blonde named Uzumaki Naruto before earning a thwacked on his head by Sakura.

"You don't have to shout that loud, baka!"

Sasuke who was leaning against the bridge railing had a smirk on his face. It never fails him to find his blonde dobe amusing.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, before he turned his back and started talking inwardly to himself.

_Stupid bastard! How I wish to wipe that smirk off on his face! Thinks he's so smart! And HELL, all he does is smirk and keep on staring at me like I'm some piece of juicy meat!_

……………_Wait a second; he's been staring at me like that ever since I arrived here!_

Naruto then slowly turned his head to the side to check whether the Uchiha was still looking at him.

_FUCK! He's still giving me that look! What the HELL is wrong with that bastard! Can't you see it's so embarrassing to look at a guy like that! Crap…I hope I'm not blushing right now! OH MY GOD, did he just lick his lips!_

Sasuke couldn't help himself. The blonde kitsune in front of him looked so cute and so edible too. Moreover, he's having a hard time restraining himself from jumping on the blonde and ravished him on the spot.

_That Dobe, he looks so adorable and so fuckable when he blushes like that. It makes me wanna take him right now. Imagine him underneath me and moaning my name. Oh god, I can almost feel that soft yet muscular tan skin under me. Hmm…I wonder what it tastes like. _

Sakura totally had no idea what was going on between those two. Both of them were acting really weird today. Naruto seemed to be quite quiet today and why was he blushing like that. And worst, what the hell was Sasuke-kun looking at Naruto like that!

Sakura was already over with Sasuke because she found that it was just a mere crush. Moreover, she sees the both of them more like her little brothers.

Anyway, Sakura was hoping that Kakashi sensei would come soon before something happened between those two.

"YO!" Kakashi greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was busy feeding my dolphin this morning and a...…"

"LIAR!"

"Ma…Ma…" A grin appeared under his mask. It was a normal typical greeting of team 7.

"Anyway, just to let you guys know that today we don't have any mission."

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto. "You made us WAIT for 3 FUCKING hours and you're telling us that there is NO MISSION TODAY!" Even the other two were glaring at their Sensei.

"Err…Haha… relax Naruto. Since there's no mission today, I was thinking of having a friendly spar. After all, you guys still need to sharpen you ninja skills for the next coming jounin exam." You could see another grin forming under that mask again.

There was no sound came from any of the three. "OK then. Sasuke and Naruto will pair up, and Sakura and I will make another pair. Let's begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke took their stances. "Watch out bastard! Cuz I'm gonna beat you ass up today!"

"Beat my ass up? I didn't know you're so interested with my ass, Dobe." A cynical smile appeared on the Uchiha's face.

Naruto blushed at that statement. Sasuke then smirked. _Hehe. He blushes so easily. Can't he get any cuter then that?_

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your stupid face!" growled Naruto who was still trying to control his blush.

"What's wrong dobe? Got a problem with it?" Ooo…how he just love to teased his little dobe. Naruto gritted his teeth angrily.

"Don't call me that Teme!" He then tackled the smirking Uchiha. As everyone knows, Naruto always attacks his enemy without thinking first.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned by Sasuke and Sasuke was straddling his hips. Naruto started blushing again when he found their position pretty awkward.

"Get the fucking off me bastard!" He growled and trying to hid his blush.

The Uchiha smirked deepen and brought his face until his lips were almost touching Naruto's ear and whispered in his huskiest voice "No. I kinda like this position."

This sends Naruto shivering straight down to his spine. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breathe so close to his ears, he started blushing again. This time it was as red as a tomato.

Seeing Naruto being so cute when he blushes, he couldn't help it but licked Naruto's earlobe and nipped it. Naruto squeaked and was blushing ten times redder now.

_What the hell is wrong with the fucking bastard! What did he eat this morning that drives him like this! Why is he doing this to me! Is he gay!_

……… …………… _NO FUCKING WAY!_

He started squirming to get the Uchiha off him but futile due to the death gripped of the Uchiha. However, he didn't notice by squirming would only turn on the Uchiha more.

Sasuke then took in the whole ear into his mouth and started sucking it. A shock of pleasure ran through inside his body, and Naruto couldn't help but to stifled a moan. This even turned on the Uchiha more. He sucked harder and leaving a trail of saliva trickling down Naruto's ear.

_Mmm…God must be very forgiving today._ He thought.

"Ahem."

_Guess not._

**TBC **

**------- **

So what do you think? REVIEW!


	3. CH 2: Ramen Anyone?

(Sniff)(Sniff) I really dunno what to say… (Sniff) But… THANK YOU SO MUCH MINNASAN for your wonderful REVIEWS! XD

Alrighty! On with the FIC!

**------- **

_Chapter 2_

**Ramen Anyone?**

"Ahem."

It was Kakashi. Again Naruto blushed twice as red as before.

_SHIT! I forgot that Kakashi and Sakura are watching us! Oh God, Oh God, How am I going to face them now! This is HELL OF EMBARASSING!_

Sasuke immediately stopped his doing and growled.

_DAMN IT! I'm seriously going to kill that person for interrupting my precious moment with my Dobe-chan! _

"I think this is not an appropriate time to do it, boys. You horn dogs should at least try to control yourself and wait until training is over." And again another grin appeared under that mask.

_Hohoho! This is even better then reading Icha-Icha Paradise! I wonder what Iruka-chan's reaction is if I tell him that his little Naruto-chan is doing naughty things with the famous Uchiha! Heehee!_

Sakura was blushing and pinching her nose trying to stop the nosebleed. This was the most erotic scene she had ever seen especially when the scene was done by two boys.

_Oh My God! This is so HOT! HELLYEAH! I really gotta tell Ino about this! (SQUEALS!)_

Sasuke gave them his famous Uchiha deadly glare especially Kakashi. He made a mental note to himself to kill that man once he claimed Naruto as his.

Before he stood up from his position, he gave a last nipped on Naruto's ear and a light squeeze on his ass. _Soon my Naru-chan, soon I'll claim that ass of yours and I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk for the WEEK!_ He then smiled evilly to himself and squeezed Naruto's ass again before he stood up and walked away from the training ground.

Naruto yelped when he felt a squeeze on his ass. _Eeekk! How dare that Fucking Bastard touch my ass! A_ cute tint of redness appeared on his cheeks as he screamed at Sasuke.

"YOU…YOU… YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Sasuke just smirked and put his hand into his pocket and walked out of sight.

"Ma…Ma…Let's call it a day, shall we. See ya!" Kakashi disappeared with a poof of smoke. He had gone to looked for his dolphin-chan.

"Umm, I guess I'll be heading to Ino-pig's place. Bye Naruto!" Sakura too headed off to Ino place. She was too eager to tell Ino what she had just seen.

Naruto being the last one at the training ground stood up and headed to one of his favourite food stall, Ichiraku Ramen. He really needed something to ease up his mind after what had just happened and ramen was the best solution.

-------

_At the ramen stall… _

While Naruto was eating his miso ramen, he couldn't helped but keep questioning himself about what was going on with his so-called best friend and rival.

_What's wrong with that Teme? He's been acting so weird today. He's never acted like this before. The way he looked at me, and that smirk was not an ordinary smirk he always used! It was totally different and it's creeping me out! Worst of all, he harassed me right in front of Kakashi and Sakura! Urgh…doesn't he embarrassed about it!_

_But then still…it feels awfully good when he sucked my ears…………AIKS! WHAT! WAIT A MINUTE! I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! I'M NOT GAY! I'm straight! I love girls! That's right! I'm love VAGINA! So that's NO WAY I'M GAY! Sasuke maybe GAY but not ME!_

_But then…is it true that Sasuke is gay? I mean, he doesn't even show a single interest in any girls who are willing to throw themselves on his feet just to be his girlfriend! Or maybe he is GAY! But he's my best friend! And my best friend is …is… gay… Oh…My…God!_

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Don't believe what, dobe?" A husky voice whispered in his ears.

"EEEEPPPP!" Naruto jumped off of his seat and landed on another seat. However, he felt something soft but hard as well when he landed and however, since when the seats in Ichiraku were this soft.

Soon he realized what he was sitting on when two strong arms wrapped up around his slim waist. "Ma…Ma… Naru-chan, I didn't know you wanted to sit on me. Do you want me to feed you as well hmm?" The same husky voice whispered in his ear again.

"ARGHHHHH!" Naruto tried to scramble out from the Uchiha arms to escape. But Sasuke pulled him back onto his lap and locked his arms around Naruto tightly.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruto screamed as he felt a blush coming back on his face. Never had he blushed this much in his life. Sasuke just ignored his screams and turned him around so that Naruto was facing him.

"S-STOP looking at me like THAT, y-you PERVERT and LET GO!" He tried to push the Uchiha away but again a futile attempted. Sasuke then pushed his face forward until their faces were about an inch close.

"But Naru-chan, I need to clean you up first. Do you know that you even eat worst then a child?" Well true enough, Naruto does eat like a child. You could see some small bits of ramen on his cheeks and some miso soup dripping from his mouth.

_Wait, did he just call me Naru-chan? And what does he mean about cleaning? _

_…………………………………………… You got to be kidding me… EEEEKKKKK!_

"DON'T YOU EVEN Mmmmpf!" Sasuke had already crushed his lips onto his soft one. Sasuke then nibbled his lips, and slowly swirling around the edge of it, trying to lick every single drop of the miso soup.

Naruto was blushing so hard that his ears even turned red. He started struggling to get off the Uchiha. Sasuke became very irritated. He used one his hand to grab both of Naruto's hands and held it behind Naruto's back and the other hand holding his chin tightly.

Sasuke presumed back to his work. He licked off the ramen bits on his cheeks slowly without missing a single one. Then his tongue traveled towards the lips and caressed the edge of it and sucking it. Naruto could do nothing but to whimper a moan.

After finished cleaning Naruto, Sasuke pulled his face away and let go of his chin. Naruto immediately looked down and panted heavily. Sasuke smirked at his worked. He then released Naruto's hand.

Once Naruto managed to catch his breath, he slowly looked up. He found that the customers at the Ichiraku stall including the Ichiraku's Boss and his daughter were staring at them with their eyes as big as a saucer. You could even see blushes on each of their faces. All the people there were totally stunned at the scene. It's really rare to see two handsome young men showing their affections in public.

A very deep shade of red appeared on Naruto's face again. He quickly jumped off of Sasuke and ran out of the stall. This was just too embarrassing for him.

Sasuke just shrugged as if nothing happened but smirked to himself.

_Hehe. This time I let you off too easy my little kitsune. But the next time, I won't. You'll soon submit to me, my little one and I'll make sure of that! _He chuckled evilly to himself.

Before he left, he slapped some cash on the counter for Naruto's Ramen and walked out of the stall.

**TBC **

**------- **

Heehee! What do you think? REVIEW!


	4. CH 3: Bathhouse Horror!

WhooHoo! Sorry for the late update minnasan cuz I just came back from Thailand! HaHa! I'll tell you, the men at Thailand are simply gorgeous! They are absolutely beautiful!

You can't even differentiate them with a woman! In fact, they are more beautiful then any women I've seen! (Drools….Nosebleeds….) .

Anyway, Thanks for waiting, and most of all Thank You for reviewing! XD

HeeHee! Better stop rambling now & on with the FIC!

**------- **

_Chapter 3_

**Bathhouse Horror! **

_At Naruto's apartment…. _

(SLAM!)

Naruto slammed his apartment door shut. He then rested his back against it trying to catch his breathe. After the incident at the Ramen stall, he immediately ran straight home. Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed. His face was still flushed red. He cupped his hands on his face and slowly slid down against the door until he was sitting against it, mentally cursing and screaming.

_UWAAAHHH! THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING EVER! And it's that entire FUCKING HORNY BASTARD'S FAULT! What is he? An EXHIBITIONIST! _

_First, were Kakashi and Sakura, and then now the people at the Ramen place! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! Why is he doing this to ME! Is It Just TO EMBARRASS ME or WHAT! _

_Is he really that HORNY until he needed to MOLEST ME in public! Have he had NO SHAME! If he wanteed to molest me, at least do it SOMEWHERE PRIVATELY!_

……………_wait……...I just didn't say that did I? _

……_ Yup, you did alright, with that hot wet tongue licking your face and the way he sucked your lips softly. Oh god that really felt so wonderful…_

_ARGHHH! NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! IT'S NOT WONDERFUL AT ALL!_

_I DID NOT LIKE IT ONE BIT! NO WAY! AND I did not get turned on by that BASTARD! NOT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! HELL NO! _

_If he ever does to me again, I swear that I'll beat the living hell of him up properly! That's right! Because NO ONE ever messes up with an UZUMAKI! AND I'm NOT afraid of that BASTARD UCHIHA! HELL YEAH!_

(Knock!)(Knock!)

"EEEPPPPPP!" Naruto jumped away from the door and scrambled backwards.

"Oi Naruto! You're in there? Tsk, this is so troublesome."

"Shi-Shikamaru? Is t-that y-you?" Naruto stuttered his words. _Phew… thank god is not Sasuke. _

"Ya. I just wanna asked whether you want to join us. We're going to the bathhouse later. So wanna come?"

_Us? Who else is coming? Oh Please, Oh Please I hope that bastard is not coming. _Naruto slowly rose up and walked towards the door. He then opened it.

There stood Shikamaru with a bored looked on his face as usual.

"Erm… who is coming anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Tsk, so troublesome. Well, me, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino and Lee are coming. So do you wanna join us?

Naruto was relief when he didn't hear Sasuke name in the list. So he answered cheerfully "Count Me In!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, see at 4 o'clock at the bathhouse. Ja ne." He left Naruto's apartment after that. Naruto closed the door and went to get ready his bathing things while humming happily

_Well, as long as Sasuke is not there, everything will be fine right! _

Oh, how wrong was he.

_-------_

_At the bathhouse…_

All the boys met at the Konoha Bathhouse at 4 o'clock. Naruto scanned around the area for the Uchiha. Thanks to his lucky star, the Uchiha was not around. He then went into the bathhouse to join the others. Soon the boys were already soaked in the warm water.

"So Naruto, how were you and the Uchiha doing? Are you guys getting along better?" Kiba was the first to start the conversation.

Naruto immediately blushed at the mention of the Uchiha and he cursed silently. _Why did he have to start a conversation about that damn bastard of all thing._

"Erm…hehe… We're doing fine." Naruto put up a forced grin and laughed nervously. Neji lifted one of his eyebrows. Something was really wrong.

"Really? That's not what I heard from Sakura." Kiba answered back.

Naruto blushed even redder. _Damn! Don't tell me that Sakura-chan spill out to them about what happened at the training ground! Grrrr….Oh Great, I really need to cover it up! And FAST!_

"W-What are you talking about Kiba? Nothing happened really between me and that bastard. She's just babbling only. She is a girl after all. They gossip all the time and most of it are not true, you know. HeHe."

_Good Thinking Naruto! Give yourself a pat on your back!_

"Oh? Then why is your face red?" This time it was Chouji turned to asked. Naruto face became even redder then a chili.

_Shit! How am I going to answer that! Think fast! Think Fast! Aiks… What am I going to say? _

"Maybe the water is too hot for him. Am I right Naruto-kun?" Lee answered for Naruto.

_Oh Thank You Genjimaru! You really are MY LIFE SAVER!_

"Ya! Ya! Haha! That's right! The water sure is hot." Naruto started to fan himself with his hands and laughed nervously again. Everyone at the pool sweat dropped.

"Erm… you know what, I think I should get out of here for a while to cool down. Hehe." As he got out of the pool, he wrapped a towel around his slim waist.

"Are you coming back in later?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned around to face them.

"Err…ya! Once I cool down. See ya guys later!" It didn't take a split second before he bumped onto someone already as he turned around. He fell hard onto his butt and his towel slipped off his waist.

"OWWWW! WATCH WHERE YOU GOING BASTARD!" Naruto closed his eyes as he wince the pain of his butt. He then slowly rubbed his painful sore ass.

"It's not my fault that you don't see first before you turn around idiot."

_T-That voice…No.No.No. That cannot be._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He could have been crying by now when he saw who the person was. Really, god was not very forgiving today.

"Yo Sasuke. I was wondering when you're going to turned up." Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." That was the only reply from the Uchiha. Sasuke then looked down at Naruto and smirked.

"…Dobe."

Trying to control his blush, Naruto screamed at him, "TEME! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Urusatonkachi. Shikamaru invited me here of course." Sasuke's smirked grew. _Seriously, I wouldn't even come if Shikamaru didn't mention that my little dobe-chan was going to be here._

Naruto turned around and shouted at Shikamaru. "Why didn't you tell me that you also invited this bastard!"

Shikamaru rubbed his temple, "Tsk. This is really getting more troublesome. While I was on my way back from your place, I met him along the way. So I asked him and that's it." He just ends it like that. He was too plain lazy to explained further.

Naruto signed sadly and was about to stand up when suddenly he noticed that the Uchiha was still looking at him.

"What are you looking at Teme!"

Sasuke didn't respond but still staring at him. Naruto now began to wonder and he looked down on himself.

_Oh no. _

Oh Yes. Sasuke was actually staring right there where his member was currently exposed. He had forgotten that his towel had slipped off him.

"EEEKKKK!" Naruto quickly took his towel lying beside him and covered his member while blushing like mad.

"Y-YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Naruto hastily stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist again and stomped off. However, his hand was grabbed by the Uchiha.

"Where do you think you're going dobe?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. _You are definitely not going anywhere while I'm here Naru-chan. Do you even know that you looked hell of delicious when you're naked? I could almost taste it._

"Let go of me Teme! I just need to cool down myself from the heat." Naruto growled. _The truth is, I want to get away from you perverted bastard! And Far, Far, AWAY!_

"Oh? I didn't know that you can't stand just a little heat dobe. Are you that weak?" Sasuke taunted him with a sinister smirk.

"I'm Not WEAK TEME! I can stand just as any heat you want! Even HERE!"

"Prove it to me then idiot."

"Fine! And don't call me idiot!" Naruto went into the pool again. Little did he know that he was playing into the Uchiha's trap. Sasuke followed after him, smiling inwardly to himself. He settled himself beside Naruto. Naruto just glared at him a move a little further. After that the scene, everyone resumed back to their relaxation.

Naruto signed again and closed his eyes. He tried his best to calm down. _Well, I don't think I should worry about him molesting me here. After all, there is no way he'll do anything with these guys here. Yeah. He wouldn't dare. _

Again, how wrong was he.

Naruto suddenly felt something touching his thigh. His eyes snapped wide opened. He then slowly put his hand into the water to find out what it was. He immediately froze when he found that he was touching... another hand!

He turned head to the right. He saw Sasuke with a calm face and his eyes closed while resting against the rock. But there was something wrong with his face. _Is that a smirked?_ Even the foggy steams around them, Naruto was sure that he saw a smirked on that bastard face! _THAT PERVERT! _

The hand started to move higher and higher. Naruto began to panic and his used his hand to grab the Uchiha's hand and pushed it away. However, the hand still continued to move up higher. Naruto was now fidgeting in the water. He tried to used both hands this time but also useless.

Naruto's face was beet red now until his ears. Sasuke's hand soon reached his length and started to massage it. Naruto tried to hold his moans by biting his lips. His hands gripped harder on the Uchiha's hand. Soon the hand slowly slides up and down the length. Naruto member became harder and harder.

Still biting his lips he glared at the Uchiha. He also noticed that the smirk deepened. _Uuh…DAMN aah… THAT BASTARD aaah… FOR HAVING uuuh… LONG HANDS!_

Sasuke's hand was now at the tip of his length and started to rub around it. Naruto was now stifling a moan. He quickly brought both his hands onto his mouth. He looked up to see whether the others were awake. Luckily they were not. But he really needed to do something about this before they wake up.

The thumb of the hand was twirling around his tip and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Slowly he began to precum. Thank god for the steam helped to cover it.

Soon the hand began squeezing and sliding up and down faster on his length. At the same time massaging his crotch and resuming back the routine. Naruto was already biting his lips so hard until his lips were bleeding to stifled back a moan. His breathing was becoming heavier. His face was flushing bright shades of red and his eyes were already half closing.

It was too much as Naruto had already reached his limits. He threw his head backwards.

"Uuh….Uuuwaaahhh!" Naruto finally released himself in the water. Thank god for the water and the steam around that his cum couldn't be seen. He then slowly took a few breathes. He was never this tired before besides training.

The Uchiha gave a last squeeze on the limp member and remove his hand away. He smiled to himself. _You think that's good enough for you my Naru-chan. Heh. Just wait until I get you and fuck you hard. You'll even moan ten times louder than this for sure._

After catching his breathe, Naruto looked up. This time he could die out of embarrassment. The boys were staring at him with wide eyes. Okay, so they were already awake, the minute they heard Naruto's loud moan.

They didn't even mutter a single word. A pink tinted appeared on each of their faces. Even including Neji, Shikamaru and ….SHINO! Sasuke was the only one who had his cold face on and not surprised by it.

Naruto sunk down lower into the water to hide his brilliant red face. He couldn't take this embarrassment anymore!

Kiba was the first one to break the silence. "Erm…….Naru…"

"ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the last straw. Naruto jumped out of the water and ran off from the area with a lightning speed. He also totally forgot his towel! All the people at the bathhouse were stunned at the scene. Most probably thinking that was a mad man on the loose. The boys however continued to stare at his bathing spot of the pool.

Neji was the first to get his thoughts together. He shook his head and then looked at the Uchiha.

"What actually happened between you and Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke just only shrugged.

"Hn."

**TBC **

**------- **

WOW! This is really long! Not to what I expected. HaHa! Anyway, do you like it? REVIEW!


	5. CH 4: DANGER! DANGER!

WAAAHHH! So sorry minnasan for the late update. I've been very busy these past few days. After all Christmas is coming! Whoohoo! Thank you for being patience! XD

Now on with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 4_

**DANGER! DANGER!**

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Why did that FUCKING BASTARD have to do this to ME! And why do I have this STUPID FEELING inside of me when he does it! ARGHHHHHH! That's NOT what I'm supposed to FEEL! I'M NOT GAY!"

Naruto shrieked while pacing around his bedroom and pulling his blonde locks. He was so furious with the Uchiha, save for the embarrassment.

After the incident at the bathhouse, Naruto just teleported himself to his home and shut himself in his apartment.

"Damn it! I really don't know what was going on but seriously Sasuke was acting very, very, very weird today! Like…like a DOG IN HEAT!" Naruto slumped himself on his bed. This really wasn't his day.

(Tap! Tap!)

Naruto froze. A sweat trickled down his forehead.

_Oh no, please, please, please tell me that he's not at the window! Oh God! What do I do! What do I do! Wait… maybe it's not him. NO! Don't be a sure of that! _

(Tap! Tap! Tap!)

_(Gulp) Alright Naruto. Just keep calm. If it's him, then all you have to do is just summon kagebunshin and run out of the door! Yeah, that shall do it._

Naruto slowly turned his head around and saw a very familiar mask face just right in front of him.

"YO!"

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" Naruto then fell out of bed and bumped his head hard on the floor.

"Ma…Ma… Naruto. You don't have so loud you know."

"Damn You Kakashi! What are you doing here! And how did you get in!" Naruto scowled at the jounin while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Awww…. Naruto-chan, can't your sensei visit his favourite student? Anyway, you left your window unlocked." A wide smile appeared under the mask.

"LIAR! What the hell you want! And DON'T call me NARUTO-CHAN" Naruto yelled at him. However, he was glad that it was Kakashi not Sasuke.

"The Hokage-sama wants to see you at her office now." With that Kakashi took out his orange book and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"(Sigh) Now what does the old hag wants." Naruto shook his head and got up from his position. He walked out of his apartment and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

-------

_At the Hokage Tower…_

"Oi Tsunade obachan! Why do you call me for?" Naruto yelled as he barged in the Hokage office.

"Brat! Do show some respect towards your Hokage!" Tsunade yelled back while rubbing her forehead, so much for the headache.

Naruto sat on the chair in front of the hokage's desk. "Ya, ya, whatever. What do you want from me anyway?"

"(Sigh) There's a mission for you." Naruto ears perked up.

_Did I hear a mission for me?... YES! This way, I'll be able to get away from Sasuke bastard and maybe it'll help to take my mind off of the incident! ALL RIGHT!_

"What Mission! What Mission! Ne ne Tsunade obaachan!" The hyper blonde bounced excitedly on the chair. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. She sighed again as another migraine coming up.

"Be quiet you brat! Let me explain first. The Mizukage has an important scroll to hand over to us. Your mission is just to retrieve it." Naruto just blinked. Tsunade smirked back at him. She just loves to torture him with this kind of missions.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE?" Naruto screamed at her. Tsunade just ignored it while ruffling some papers.

"Nope. Just to let you know, this is an A class mission. So, there will be dangerous nins who will go after the scroll. Therefore you must protect it at all causes."

Naruto slumped back on his chair.

_What kind of crappy mission is this! But then again, it's better then nothing. As long I could get away from that bastard, anything will do._

"Fine, I accept it."

Tsunade smiled widen. "Good! And before you leave, be sure you meet your mission partner at the gate tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock."

"A mission partner? Why would I need a mission partner? I can do this on my own!" Naruto was surprised when she mentioned about mission partner. Does she think that he was that weak?

"I know that you can do this on your own but this mission requires at least two ninjas to do it. Don't look at me like that, I know how much you don't like it Naruto but this is an order from your Hokage." Tsunade stated sternly at him.

Naruto glared at her. However, he couldn't argue back at her. He knows that she cares a lot of him. She treats him like her own grandson and if anything happens to him…she'll never ever forgive herself. Anyway, he doesn't feel like arguing. He already had enough for one day.

"(Sigh) Fine, whatever old hag. I'll make sure that mission is a success! You know I won't turn back from my words because that's my ninja way!" Tsunade smiled at him. That's her Naruto all right.

"I know you can do it. Now scram! I got lots of work to do."

"You should take some a break Tsunade obaachan. You're too old for this stuff! Every time I see you, I've noticed another three new wrinkles appear on your forehead."

"WHAT!" Tsunade rose dangerously from her chair.

Naruto quickly hopped off the chair and dashed out the door laughingly.

"Damn that gaki! I'll make sure he gets it when he comes back." She sat back down on her chair. She then looked at the figure standing at the far dark end corner of the office.

"The deal is done. You got what you wanted and now pay my price."

"Hn." The figure walked towards the hokage. He placed a black suitcase on her desk.

Tsunade opened the suitcase slowly. Inside the suitcase was loads of cash, enough to buy half of the whole village. Tsunade's eyes widen, never in her life had she saw this much cash.

"Are you satisfied with it Hokage-sama?" The figure smirked.

She closed the suitcase and hid it in her desk drawer. She looked at the figure and smirked back.

"Very." Was all she said.

"It's nice doing business with you Hokage-sama." The figure then quietly walked out of the office door with a dark malicious smile on his face.

-------

_The next morning._

_At the gates of Konoha…_

"Y-Y-YOU! YOU'RE MY MISSION PARTNER!" Naruto shrieked in rage while pointing at the familiar figure.

"Hn. Dobe." Yup, his mission partner was no other then the Uchiha himself. An amused smirk appeared on his handsome face. He bribed the Hokage with tons of money just to have a mission alone with his kitsune. Everyone should know Tsunade by now especially when comes to money.

Naruto sunk down to his knees and tried to hold his tears. Why was god so cruel to him? Has he done anything wrong lately? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why?

Sasuke squatted in front of him and placed his hand onto Naruto's baby cheek caressing it softly. Naruto just stared at him like a zombie and finally he snapped out of his mind when he realized what Sasuke was doing. He slapped Sasuke's hand away and stood up.

"WHY ARE DOING THIS TO ME? STOP EMBARASSING ME ALREADY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled at the Uchiha.

_Can't he get the message that I'm not gay! I'm only interested in girls not boys! Unless, I'm bisexual……… AIKS! I AM NOT! I ONLY LIKE GIRLS!_

Suddenly an evil chuckle came from the Uchiha. Naruto froze at his spot when he heard it. His hair was already standing up at least 90 degrees.

_Alright, what's going on now? Why is he chuckling like that? HELL! HE'S CREEPING ME OUT! _

The Uchiha slowly stood up and approached towards Naruto. Naruto took a step backwards as the Uchiha took a step forward. More like a tango dance. Anyway, the dance stopped when Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's slim waist and pulled towards him. Naruto quickly put his hands on Sasuke's chest an attempted to push him away.

Sasuke smirk deepened when he saw his little Kitsune trying to escape. He pulled him even closer until their chest touches. He used his other cupped Naruto's chin and faced him. Naruto looked into the obsidian eyes; it filled with obsession, possession, and mostly with lust. Naruto shivered at the close contact and his face turned crimson red.

_Aww…ain't he cute when he blushes. I just fell like eating him whole and ravishing him now. _

"Sa-Sasuke! S-Stop this!" Naruto stuttered his words. Sasuke ignored him and move his face towards him.

"Ba-Bastard! Let go of..Mmmph!" Naruto was cut off by another lip on his. Sasuke started sucking his lips and nipping it softly. He then pushed his tongue in seeking for entrance. At first Naruto tried to resist but slowly he melted into the kiss. A shock of pleasure ran through his body. It felt so... good. He finally gave in without knowing. The Uchiha smirked when he found his kitsune slowly giving in. He then slipped his tongue further into the sweet hot cavern of his kitsune to deepen the kiss.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened when he felt Sasuke's tongue licked his gum and teeth in his mouth. Naruto started moaning and mewling into the kiss. As both tongues met, Sasuke twirled his tongue around Naruto's, sucking harder and coaxing more saliva into his kitsune's mouth. Soon their saliva was flowing down from Naruto's mouth.

The sucking noises became louder as Sasuke tried to dominate Naruto's whole mouth. He just couldn't get enough of the intoxicating taste of his dobe's mouth. A very unique taste, like a mixture of spice and sweetness and that made Sasuke wanted more of it. Moreover, with Naruto's moaning and mewling sound had made him even hornier. He groaned in their mouths while taking his hand away from the chin and placing it behind Naruto's head and pulled it forward to get more of the taste and better excess.

Sadly, Naruto's lung capacity was not as good Sasuke's. He soon stopped whimpering but groaning in the kiss. He tugged the Uchiha's hair, indicating that he couldn't continue anymore.

Sasuke could have kissed the daylight out of him but he knew Naruto's limits. So he pulled his head back and broke the cord of saliva between them. Naruto was panting heavily and his face was flushed. His mind was still hazy.

A trail of saliva was still flowing down from his swollen moisten mouth. Sasuke leaned his head forward to lick the saliva off. He then caressed the soft whisker cheek delicately. It felt so right having Naruto in his arms. Moreover, it really fits nicely into his.

Finally caught his breathe; Naruto looked up at the Uchiha. After staring awhile, then something struck him, he finally remembered. He immediately tried to scramble out of the Uchiha's embrace. Sasuke just chuckled at his attempt.

_He looked so adorable whenever he tries to get a way from me. Just a little fox trying to escape from being cuddled. Very amusing indeed._

"Sasuke-teme! Let Go Of Me! We-we have a mission to do! Have you forgotten that?" He tried pushing himself away from the Uchiha while fighting his blush.

_OH GOD! OH GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT JUST NOW! He took advantaged of ME! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! And…and I actually submitted to him! KUSO!_

"Of course I knew Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't call me that! And how dare you take advantage of kissing me you BASTARD!" Naruto threw a punched at him but was caught easily by the Uchiha. Sasuke then pulled his arm forward so that their faces were very close. Naruto was blushing heavily red again and gulped.

"Hmph. It's just only a kiss Dobe. I haven't done anything more. Not yet. But not to worry my dear, we'll have more quality time together in this mission with just the two us... And…"

The black obsidian eyes were suddenly replaced with the deadly red sharingan ones. Naruto stared at those eyes with fear. And what made him even more frightened was when he saw from the smirk grew into a predatory one. Sasuke came nearer to his ear whispered huskily into it.

"…soon you'll submit to me. Once you do, you'll be claim as mine forever, my little kitsune. I'll make sure of that. You can run, but you can't hide Naruchan. Remember that." Sasuke gave a licked on his ear and squeezed his little ass. He then let Naruto go and walked on ahead, leaving Naruto behind.

Naruto just stood there like a statue. Did he hear it right or this was just another nightmare? He gulped again and a cold sweat trickled down his forehead. His body trembled in fear. Never in his life, was he this afraid.

Well, whatever it is, he's going to have a hard time trying to keep his pants on for this mission.

**TBC **

**------- **

Do you guys like it? REVIEW!


	6. CH 5: You Owe Me

O.o This chapter was really hard to write! Sorry minnasan for the late update.

& THANK YOU So much FOR REVIEWING! Love you people so much! XD

Alrighty! Let's stop talking and on with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 5_

**You Owe Me…**

Sasuke was enjoying himself on his journey to the Mist Village. Mainly was because the dobe following behind him. Each time he stopped walking, Naruto would also stop. He laughed inwardly at the blonde's childish antic. It was really amusing. He then turned his head around and smirked teasingly at his dobe.

Naruto blushed cutely when he saw the Uchiha smirking at him. After the kissing incident, Naruto tried his best to stay at least 10ft away from the Uchiha. Afraid that the pervert will suddenly jump at him and do naughty things on him.

_Stupid Teme! Why is he doing this to me? Stop giving me that creepy smirk of yours! It's freaking me out!_

"Stop looking at me like that Teme!" Naruto scowled at him. Sasuke just chuckled and continued walking ahead. Naruto also followed suit.

Their journey to the Mist Village wasn't long. There were no attacks so far. It took them only 8 hours to reached the village. Sadly, Naruto was the only one who didn't know that they had already reached the village entrance as he was busy trying staring the Uchiha's back.

"Oi Dobe. We're here already." Sasuke turned around and smirked at Naruto.

"EH? Here already?" Naruto took his eyes off the Uchiha and looked ahead of him. Now only he noticed that they were already in front of the entrance of the village. He blushed in embarrassment.

_Shit! I must been busy looking out for that pervert until I didn't realize we reached already. Damn it! I have to stop myself from getting distracted by that stupid Sasuke. _

Naruto yelped when he felt someone embracing him from behind suddenly. He quickly looked at the spot where Sasuke was standing but he was not there. _That means…_ Naruto gulped, turning his head slightly and found two black orbs staring at him lustfully.

He squeaked when Sasuke pulled his chuunin turtle neck collar down, exposing his smooth tanned neck. Sasuke licked his lips and lowered his head to nuzzle the soft and smooth skin of his Naru-chan. He inhaled the scent of his prey, it was intoxicating. Sasuke then nipped the smooth skin and sucked at tender spot of it. Naruto couldn't help but to suppressed a moan. He tried struggling out of the Uchiha's embrace but again another futile attempt. Sasuke groaned in his neck and kept his arms firmed around the slim waist as he marked his prey.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke bit hard on the soft flesh, drawing blood. He then licked the wound tenderly, making the small blonde shuddered with pain and pleasure.

_Mmm…his blood tastes somehow… sweet. _

Sasuke gave a last lick on the wound and kissed Naruto's cheek lovingly before letting him go.

"Let's go." He said and then continued walking to the Mizukage tower leaving a stunned and blushing blonde behind again.

_Hn. He's probably going to blow up soon. Any time now…_

_3…2…1_

"SASUKE HENTAI YAROU!"

He smirked triumphantly. Oh how he just love his dobe.

------

_At the Mizukage Office…_

_(Knock!) (Knock!)_

"Come in." The door creaked opened, a short brown haired women entered in excitedly.

"M-Mizukage-sama, there's two K-Konoha ninjas that w-wants to see y-you." she reported. The Mizukage cocked an eyebrow, his secretary never stutters before whenever she reports. He shook his head and decided to ignore it.

"So they're finally here. Let them in then." The secretary quickly nodded and excitedly walked out to call them in. He didn't a miss a blush from her face._ Hmm...she's sure acting weird today. _

He immediately snapped out when a handsome raven entered in followed by a cute blonde one. _(Sigh) No wonder... _

Sasuke and Naruto took their seat in front of the Mizukage

"Ah...welcome Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san! It's an honor to have both of your to take up this mission." He smiled gratefully at them. Sasuke just grunted in response. Naruto however was fidgeting in his seat.

"Erm…is something wrong with the chair Uzumaki-san?" The Mizukage asked curiously.

"Er…No! Haha! It's nothing! Just feeling restless that's all. Haha! So umm… do you have the scrolls?" Naruto tried to calm himself down but when he noticed Sasuke was giving him that looked, he started fidgeting again in his seat.

_God damn it old man! Just hand over the scrolls already so I can the get hell outta here! That pervert is KILLING ME!_

The Mizukage looked at him oddly. Something was wrong but he chose to ignore it in the end. He already had enough of weirdos for one day. He slowly opened his desk drawer to take out two scrolls, one white and one black. He handed the white one to Naruto and Sasuke the black one. The minute Naruto received the scroll; he quickly jumped out from his chair.

"Alright! Let's head back!" He then rushed out the door. The Mizukage blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"Why is he such in a hurry?" he asked warily.

"Hn. Most probably trying to run away from his predator."

"Eh?"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's nothing Mizukage-sama. Thanks for the scrolls anyway, we'll hand it to our Hokage safely." Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. He looked back once more at the confused Mizukage.

"Don't worry about that dobe. I'll take care of him." He put his hand in his pockets and walked out. Blinking again the Mizukage continued staring at the door.

_Everyone is sure weird today. Still...I wonder who his predator was._

_-------_

Naruto huffed and puffed as he run out from the Mizukage tower to the exit of the village.

_(pant) (pant) I think… (pant) he's still quite far behind. _

He stopped at the entrance of the village and looked back. He didn't see the Uchiha at all.

_All right! Good chance to escape back home!_

Smiling happily to himself, he took off without the Uchiha. Little did he know that three shadow figures was following him closely behind.

-------

Along the road, Naruto suddenly stopped at his tracks. Something was amiss. The forest was too…quiet and hazier. Then, he heard some rustling sounds behind the bush. Slowly, he reached out a kunai from his pouch.

"I know you hiding somewhere around here! So come out now or I'll make you!" He roared.

The rustling became louder and Naruto turned around to its direction. He gripped his kunai tighter and took his fighting pose. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he stared intensely at the rustling bush until he felt something poked his butt.

"Eeepp!"

Naruto yelped and jumped forward. He quickly turned around to see who that bastard who dare poke his ass was.

(Cling!)

He dropped his kunai when he found a certain Uchiha smirking maliciously in front of him.

He then looked back at the rustling bush and found a bunny came out from it. He was tricked! _Of all things it has to be a stupid rabbit!_ How much more humiliation does he need? And worst, it was in front of Sasuke of all people.

Naruto sunk down to knees and almost felt like crying. Why was god being so mean to him these days? He hadn't done anything wrong had he?

Sasuke approached him and squatted to his level. Sasuke reached out and cupped Naruto's soft, whicker-marked cheek, letting his thumb trace the uppermost whisker.

"Dobe, why do you leave without me hmm?" He cooed. Naruto slowly looked up at him, realizing what the pervert was doing it again. He quickly slapped the hands away and stood up.

"Like I care if you're left behind, you Damn Pervert!" He gritted his teeth. Sasuke just chuckled and stood up. He then looked up at the sky.

"Hn. It's going to be night fall soon." Naruto also looked up. Sasuke was right, the sky was getting darker.

"Come. Let's go find a camping spot for the night." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke quietly.

After finding a good spot, they both settled down while Sasuke built the camp fire. Naruto was busy taking out his sleeping bag and opening it. Suddenly his stomach growled hungrily. Clutching his empty stomach, he cursed inwardly.

_Oh Damn! I can't believe that I even forgot to eat! I haven't eaten anything since this morning! Damn that Stupid Sasuke for distracting me the whole day!_

Suddenly an arm hooked around his waist from behind and he was pulled against a hard body. He didn't even yelp as he already knew who it was. However, he was readily to scream 'Let Me Go!' but immediately stopped when he saw a hot ramen noodle cup held in front of him.

"Hungry, little one?" Sasuke purred in his ear. Naruto couldn't help but only nod, drools were already forming in his mouth and he slowly raised his hand to reach the cup.

Sasuke tried to tease his Naru-chan by pulling the cup away out of his reach. Naruto frowned angrily when he noticed Sasuke was teasing him. He tried to reach it again but finding the ramen cup was moved further away from his reach. Moreover, with Sasuke's hand around his waist also preventing him from moving much.

"Sasukeeee……" Naruto whined as his stomach gave another growl again. Sasuke on the other hand was having a hard time restraining his hard on when he heard Naruto's whining and with Naruto squirming in his arm only made it worst.

_Damn that Dobe for making that sexy sound! Tsk. I could have fucked him right now since we're alone for this mission. But... that would only foil my plans on making him submitting to me! Great, now I'm really hard!_

Suddenly a thought came up his mind. A very, very naughty thought. His lips formed an evil grin.

"Naruto…"He whispered sexily. Naruto shivered at that tone. _Uh oh…this is bad. What does he wants now?_

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Do you want this?" Sasuke held the hot ramen cup in front of the younger boy. Naruto immediately focused his eyes on it and slowly nodded, "Y-Yes." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, you can have it but in one condition…"

Naruto, who was still gazing hungrily at the cup, just asked, "What?" A sinister grin appeared on the Uchiha face. He placed his mouth nearer to Naruto's ear until almost touching it.

"Give me a blow-job." He whispered.

That snapped Naruto out of his gaze. He looked dumbfounded at the Raven-haired boy.

"WHAT!" He screamed at top of his lungs.

"You heard me. If you me a nice blow-job, I'll give your ramen."

Naruto was about to protest until another a loud growl came from his stomach.

_ARGHH! Why must that TEME think of something dirty at this moment? Oh man…what should I do now? I'm definitely don't want to do it but…but…I'M SO DEAD HUNGRY NOW! Aww...Why does he always have to torture me like this!_

He felt something poking hard at his ass. He gulped, Sasuke was definitely hard. Then the smell of the ramen came passed his nose, making him even hungrier than ever. He clutched his fist tightly and finally decided.

"Fine I'll do it!" _Did I just say that? NO! I don't care anymore! Anything for Ramen!_

Sasuke smiled like a cat got its cream. He let go of Naruto and turned him around to face him. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the bulged at the Uchiha pants. He blushed uncontrollably at the sight of it. Sasuke put the ramen away and made sure it was out of reach from Naruto. In case the blonde tries anything sneaky to get it and he won't have his prize at all.

Sasuke gestured Naruto to kneel in front of him, making the blonde blushed even redder shades. He placed his hands on Naruto's head and ran his hands through the silky blonde hair. "Do it." He said it hoarsely as his member was throbbing painfully in his pants and he wants his kitsune to suck him now.

Naruto gulped once more and slowly placing his trembling hands on the zipper. He winced when Sasuke gripped hard on his scalped. Their breathing became heavier and heavier as each second passed. As Naruto was about to pulled the zipper down…

(Swish! Swish!)

(Thud! Thud!)

Two shurikens suddenly came flying across between Naruto's face and Sasuke's …(ahem), and landed on the ground beside them.

Three masked-ninja jumped down from the tree that was about a meter away from them. Their whole outfit was black, from top to bottom. Each of them wearing a weird looking mask.

"Alright! Hand over the scrolls!" One of them shouted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke still remained stun in their position. Naruto's face was as pale as a ghost. _Great…more embarrassment. _He then felt a weight lifted from his head.

(Crack! Crack!)

He flinched at the sound. He then slowly looked up and saw Sasuke cracking his knuckles. Uh oh, n_ot good._

Besides that, he also saw the deadly Sharingan was already activated under those bangs. _Definitely not good._

Naruto quickly dropped his hands and crawled backward as he felt a killing aura coming from the Uchiha.

"Oi, did you even hear us? Hand over the scrolls now!" The same one yelled again.

"Heh Heh! They're just scared." The other snickered.

"Haha! Scaredy-cat!" The third one laughed.

Sasuke slowly turned around to face them. His head was still down. Naruto watched him intently and his body couldn't stop shaking. Sasuke then took a step forward.

"Hn. Scaredy-cat huh? I think...that it should be the other way around once I'm done with you." he said it in deadly tone, making the three men slightly trembled in fear. He took another step again and this time three of them took a step back.

"In fact, I think… that I shall kill all of you instead for interrupting my precious moment with my little kitsune here." His voice gotten higher and was almost deadly.

The three ninja jumped in fright when Sasuke suddenly looked up at them with his bloody Sharingan.

Naruto sighed sadly from behind. _If I were them, I would be running for my life rather than standing stupidly, only waiting to be killed. _

In splits seconds the Uchiha disappeared from his spot and appeared behind them. Before they could move a muscle or even screamed, Sasuke already jumped on them and was beating them into a bloody pulp.

Naruto decided not to watch the poor men getting beaten by the raging Uchiha. He felt really bad for them. He turned his head to the side and spotted the ramen cup not far from him. Looking back to make sure Sasuke was still busy with beating them, he then slowly crawled quietly to get it. After he got his cup, he smiled contently and whispered quietly, "Itadakimasu."

After 3 minutes later, all three men were tied against a tree. All were beaten almost to death. Sasuke clasped his hands being satisfied of his work. Lucky for them he decided not to kill them, seeing them beaten this badly was already good enough him. Serve them right for interrupting him especially when he was about to get a nice blow job from his Naru-chan. Because of them, he was immediately turned off. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair before walking back to camp.

When he got back to the camp, he found Naruto already asleep in his sleeping bag and an empty cup noodle beside him.

_Tsk. He must have taken the opportunity to eat it while I was busy beating those idiots up. _

He walked towards the sleeping dobe. He then lowered his hand to wake him up but suddenly stopped at mid-way. After looking at the peaceful angelic face of his beautiful kitsune, he finally decided to let him sleep on.

_Hn. He really looks like an angel when he sleeps. (Sigh) Oh well, he still owe me one blow job anyway. Don't think you can escape from me my little one. I still have plans on making you mine and I'm not giving up until you do._

**TBC **

**-------**

LOL! I know, I know, there's nothing kinky in this chapter. Almost, but no. Heehee! It's really fun to tortured Sasuke once in awhile. XD Can't always be torturing poor Naru-chan!

Anyway, do you like it or love it? REVIEW!


	7. CH 6: Let's Party!

Wow! 200 over reviews! O.O Thank you so much minnasan! LOL! XD

You guys sure know how to make me keep on continuing it! XP

OKAY! On with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 6_

**Let's Party!**

_The next morning…_

The rays of the morning sun became brighter and brighter as it rose up, making a certain blonde squinting his eyes painfully in his sleep. Blinking them slowly to adjust to the morning sunlight, he then rubbed his eyes and yawned widely while stretching himself like a cat in his sleeping bag. After that, he slowly lifted himself up from his sleeping bag but found himself being pulled back instead.

Naruto stopped for a moment. He tried to move once more but found himself being pulled down again. Finally realizing something wrapped around his waist, he gulped as a cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

_Oh please, oh please, oh please, it's not what I think it is… _

He slowly lifted his hand and touched that something on his waist. It was smooth and soft but firm. Yup, it was no mistake, it was definitely an arm. Which could only lead to one thing. Naruto spun his head around slowly.

_Shit._

He found not only a very familiar raven sleeping beside him and also… half naked. He yelped when Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and looked into his. More sweats trickling down his heated face.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the stun boy closer to cuddle. He then nuzzled the back of the neck and inhaled the scent of his kitsune. Sure enough, his kitsune smelt like a fresh sunflower in the morning.

"Mmm...Good morning my little one." He whispered huskily, sending Naruto shivering down his spine. The blonde boy tried hard to fight down his blush.

"What the HELL are you doing in my sleeping bag? And let go of me you pervert!" He screamed while struggling out of the Uchiha's arm.

Sasuke chuckled at his little attempt. _Heh Heh. Silly Naru-chan, no matter how much you struggle, I still won't let you go… unless…_

"Unless you give me a morning kiss."

This made Naruto stopped wriggling immediately. His eyes were as big as a dinner plate as he looked at the Uchiha bewilderedly.

"WHAT!" He exploded. Sasuke just smirk.

"You heard me. If you give me a morning kiss, I'll let you go."

Naruto yelped when Sasuke suddenly changed their position, pinning the blonde underneath him.

"What the Hell! Get off me bastard!" He yelled while trashing underneath the Uchiha.

Sasuke paid no heed and leaned his head lower until their faces were an inch away. Naruto gulped at the closeness between them. His face was flush in red again and he shivered slightly. Sasuke looked at the blonde excitedly, slowly liking his lips.

_He looked so fuckable now. But damn it! I had restrained myself from ravishing him now. It wouldn't be fun if I fucked him right now. Not until he finally submits to me, which he will… soon._

"Get off me Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Not until you give me a morning kiss first Dobe." Sasuke answered back smugly.

_What the FUCK! That bastard is just trying to take advantage of me! Awww...…why did I even agreed to do this mission with him alone in the first place!_

_Arghh! I'm so sick of this! Just do it and be done with it! At least…its better then giving him that stupid blow job! _

Naruto took a big breath and sigh.

"Fine, you stupid bastard. But only a morning kiss and nothing else! Got it?" He warned the Uchiha. Sasuke grinned sinisterly, making Naruto regretting his answer.

"Of course." With that, he leaned down lower until their lips meet. Naruto closed his eyes and moan softly as Sasuke pushed his tongue through to deepen their kiss.

Sasuke was slowly getting turned on by his kitsune's moans. And soon he began to dominate the whole mouth by swirling and sucking the other tongue hard. He just couldn't get enough of the delicious taste from his kitsune mouth. He wanted more. Slowly he let go off Naruto's hand and placed one of them behind the blonde's head to get further excess. Naruto arched his back as a shock of pleasure ran through his body, moaning loudly into the kiss.

He suddenly snapped his eyes open when he felt a hand ran underneath his shirt, touching his torso.

"Mmmph!" Naruto whimpered while quickly grabbing that hand from going further up his body. He tried to break their kissed but Sasuke held head firmly and continued kissing him harder. Naruto gasped he felt one of his nipples being pinched; making him arched his back once more and mewled into the kiss.

Sasuke smirked inwardly at his Naru-chan's reaction. _Heh. He's so sensitive. That's makes even more fun when I fuck him._

He then slowly grinded his hips against the other, trying to get more reaction out from his kitsune.

Naruto soon realized what Sasuke was doing to him. _FUCK! What the hell is he doing! Aren't I supposed to give him a morning kiss only! This has gone too far! That jerk!_

He fisted Sasuke hair and jerked it back, making the Uchiha winced in pain but successfully breaking the kiss in a way. Finally, being able to breathe, he screamed at him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! (pant) We only agreed to the morning kiss and (pant) nothing more!" His whole face was flushing red and his shaking hands were still fisted into the Uchiha's hair.

Out of sudden, a deep chuckle came from above him. He shivered slightly when he saw the bloody red eyes staring down at him intensely. Sasuke took his hand out from the shirt and slowly pried Naruto's hands off his locks, taking them to his lips.

"But you seem to be enjoying it Dobe." He spoke while kissing the knuckles tenderly, never leaving his eyes on his prey. Naruto found himself thinking of what he had just said.

_Did I enjoy it? Hmm...ya I think I did. It felt really good though. Erm... no, it was really, really Good. Wait...it was...WHAT!_

_GAHH! What the Heck am I thinking! I don't like it a single bit! _

"NO!" He answered loudly.

"Hn. Liar."

_GRRRR! THAT'S IT! I had enough already! I'm going to tell him right now, face to face that I'm not interested in him and I'm not GAY!_

Naruto snatched his hands away from the Uchiha grasped and pushed him away so that he could sit up. He gave him the deadliest glare ever to prove that he's really angry. I mean very, very angry. Sasuke was stunned at his kitsune's sudden action but he decided to just keep quiet and hear him out.

"Listen here Teme. I'm saying this one last time and I hope it gets into your thick perverted skull of yours! I'M…NOT…GAY!" He said it in a deadly tone. Sasuke continued staring at him but Naruto wasn't finished yet.

"And for your information, I like GIRLS and NOT GUYS! And that means I'm NOT INTERESTED IN YOU because I'M STRAIGHT! GET IT?" By now, Naruto was practically screaming at the Uchiha's face. However, Sasuke was still staring at him expressionlessly but his sharingan was deactivated.

_Hah! I think he already got the message. Good Job Naruto! Now he won't molest or harass me anymore! Hellyeah! _

Naruto was celebrating and praising himself happily in his thought. But that didn't last long.

Sasuke suddenly hung his head down while his whole body was shaking. Naruto stared at his friend worriedly_. Umm… Is he crying? _He thought.

Then he heard a faint chuckle from him. _Err…why is he laughing? _Naruto didn't like it one bit as the chuckle grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, he jumped up out of fright when Sasuke jerked his head backwards out of sudden, laughing maniacally_. O-Okay…I think he finally snap. _More cold sweats trickling coming down his face as he stared at the mad Uchiha bewilderedly.

Before he could react, Sasuke already wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a hug. Poor Naruto who was so confused and scared at the same time that he didn't even dare to struggle out of the embrace. Sasuke finally stopped laughing and shook his head. He then laid his head on Naruto's and nuzzled his soft blonde hair affectionately.

"My silly little dobe-chan. Do you think that I care if you're straight or even a bisexual hmmm?" He stroked the soft and silky blonde locks with his fingers.

_What? _Naruto quickly put his hands onto the Uchiha's chest and slowly pushed him away so that he could look up at him.

"You don't?"

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "No." He then cupped his chin and stroked it gently.

"W-Why?" Was all Naruto could utter out.

Sasuke snickered, "Why? Because I want you Naru-chan and I'll do anything to have you." That got the blonde fuming again. He slapped the Uchiha's hand away from his chin.

"But I don't like you that way! I'm not GAY!" He shouted back. But the Uchiha just chuckled and move his head towards his ear.

"Well...We can always change about that, can we? After all, I get what I want. So, there's no way, you can escaped from me, my little one." He whispered threateningly, making the blonde tremble slightly.

"And moreover, you still owe me a blow job once we get back home ne." With that, he gave a quick kiss on his temple before standing up to pack their stuff.

Naruto just sat there like a zombie. For the first time, he was speechless. It seemed that his card to escape from the pervert Uchiha was ripped away just like that and also he found himself being caught in a cat and mouse game. With him being that little mouse of course. _Darn. What had I got myself into? _

"Oi Dobe! Are you still going to sit there the whole day or what?" Sasuke yelled at him while putting on his chuunin shirt.

Naruto didn't hear him as he was still in deep thought. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and walked towards him. He poked his shoulder to get a reaction out from the blonde, but none. He then smacked his head and it work.

"TEME! WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?" Naruto shrieked at him while nursing the bump on his head.

"Hn." That was his only reply. He then spun around to picked up his bag and slung it at his back and walked off, leaving the raging blonde behind him...again.

Naruto was fuming angrily at him. Not only Sasuke had hit him, he didn't even apologize and just walked off like that, like nothing happened! He was so furious that he threw insults at the Uchiha as he grabbed his stuffs and ran after him.

Sasuke however just smirked and continued walking. _Soon…very soon._

-------

_Back in Konoha…_

The minute they arrived home, the first thing that Naruto did was go straight to the Ichiraku Ramen stall while Sasuke went to turn in the report.

The Ichiraku boss was stunned when he saw his favourite customer digging his ramen down in seconds. Empty bowls were pilling up like mountains on the counter. The other customers were staring at him bewilderedly. Seriously, they had never seen such a small size person who can eat so fast and so much at the same time, as if he hasn't eaten for the whole month!

Naruto didn't care if they were staring at him or not. He was so stressful after this mission, mainly because of a certain raven-haired boy. In 3 minutes, he finished 30 bowls of ramen, setting a new record. He then stood up, paid his food and walked off without saying anything. The boss and his daughter gazed at the place he just sat earlier.

"Otousan, is he ok?" She asked her father worriedly.

"(Sigh) I hope so." Seriously, they couldn't do anything much but just hope that Naruto will be alright by tomorrow when he comes to their stall again.

Since the mission was over, Naruto decided to go home and get some good night sleep, hoping he will forget everything by tomorrow.

When he was about to opened his apartment door, suddenly a familiar voice called him out.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Naruto turned around and Sakura running towards him.

"You finally came back from your mission!" He nodded.

A smile forming on her lips and she squealed happily, "That's great! Right on time!"

Naruto looked at her oddly. _Urm…why is she being so happy and jumpy? _

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" He asked while scratching his head.

Sakura grinned, "Heehee. You see, we are having our annual gathering together at my place tonight! There'll be games, food and dancing! We'll have so much fun! So are you free tonight? Oh do say you are please…" She clasped her hands and gave him a puppy dogs eyes.

Before Naruto could answer, she was already squealing in delight.

"You are! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You are the BEST Naruto!" He squeaked when she suddenly hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, then turned around and skipped off happily.

"See you there at 8 o'clock! AND DON'T BE LATE!" She yelled back.

Naruto just stood there and watched the pink figure faded away. He lifted his hand to touch the place she just kissed him and shrugged. _(Sigh) What's with everyone these days?_ Slowly he unlocked his door and went into his apartment to choose his outfit for tonight.

-------

_At Sakura's house…_

Naruto finally reached the house but he was half an hour late. He was dressed in a white fitting sleeveless hoody shirt with two strips of orange on each side and a pair of black jeans. It was simple but hot.

Before he could even ring the doorbell, Sakura already answered the door.

"You're late!" She scolded him with her hand on her hips. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap short dress and a black boots. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. Anyway, you looked nice tonight Sakura-chan."

From a scowled suddenly change into a happy beam. "Why thank you Naruto. And you look hot." She winked at him. Naruto grinned back, "Thanks."

"Come in, everyone's already here!" Sakura pulled him into the house and dragged him to the living room. All his friends greeted him there. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were there! It was a full house!

But…something wasn't right around here. Someone was still missing. And that was…Sasuke.

_Did she invite him? Of course she did, you Idiot! Don't forget, she used to be one of his fans, remember? How can she not invite him! Hmm…I should just ask Sakura… _

_Wait…why would I want to ask her? Aren't I supposed to be happy that he's not here? Heck, he better not be! Hell no! Cuz I want to enjoy myself for tonight's party and I wouldn't want him to harass me around these people! It's embarrassing enough! Who knows, maybe he didn't want to come! After all, he is an anti-social bastard._

Finally he decided not to ask as he was quite contented that the Uchiha was not here.

"Alright! Everyone listen up!" Sakura hollered to get everyone's attention, in which she did.

"All of us are going to dance with the song that Ino and I had created. It's very simple. As the music starts playing, you'll start dancing with your partner. The minute you hear the lyrics that goes _'Clap your hands and spin around!'_ from the music, this is where all of you will clap your hands, spin around and change partners! And everyone here must take part! Got it? Any questions?"

"Ya, just one. Did you guys actually created this song on your own?" Shikamaru asked.

"OF COURSE!" Both Sakura and Ino answered at the same time.

"Tsk, so troublesome."

Sakura walked towards the radio which was attached to two loud speakers while Ino ushered everyone to pair up. Naruto was paired up with Gaara.

"OKAY! Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked.

"YA!" All answered.

"And remembered, no stopping until the music ends!" Ino warned them and nodded at Sakura to start the music.

Everyone started dancing the minute the music starts.

"So Gaara. When did you guys came to Konoha?" Naruto started his conversation with the Kazekage. His hands were on Gaara's shoulder since he was slightly shorter then him while Gaara had his hands on his waist.

"We arrived here yesterday afternoon. Where were you anyway?" Gaara asked.

"On a mission. Didn't Tsunade obaachan told you?"

Gaara tilted his head a bit to recall it back. "Oh yes she did. You were pair up with the Uchiha for the mission if I remembered."

Naruto immediately looked down and blushed when he heard he word Uchiha.

"Naruto, why are you're blushing." Naruto snapped his head up and laughed awkwardly to cover up.

"Haha! What are you talking about Gaara? There's nothing happened between me and Sasuke during that mission. Haha!" _Oh God, what am I saying!_

Gaara looked at his friend oddly. Of course he didn't buy that at all. He was about to asked further but was interrupted by Sakura loud voice.

"Alright everyone! Get ready!"

And the music went _'Clap your hands and spin around!'_ So everyone followed exactly by clapping their hands and spun around. Now everyone have different partners.

Naruto was really glad that they've change partner. He wouldn't be able to answer if Gaara asked him another question.

Through this dance, everyone was given opportunity to converse with one another. They danced and talked until it's time to change partners. Nobody cared if a few of them couldn't dance. All it matters was having fun! The dance floor was filled with laughter and joy. Heck, the whole house was noisy!

Naruto was really enjoying himself. He partnered almost with everyone on the dance floor. He was laughing and smiling with everyone. He even totally forgot about Sasuke. In fact he wasn't even thinking about him at the moment.

"Na-Naruto-kun, you seem so happy today." Hinata asked. Naruto beamed at her.

"Heehee. I've never had this much fun!" The shy-girl just smiled sweetly at him. She had longed gotten over the fact that Naruto will never like her the same way. And besides, she had her eyes set on a certain dog-boy.

Soon the music was on cue again and everyone hollered together, "CLAP YOUR HANDS AND SPIN AROUND!"

Naruto spun around gracefully until he felt someone's hands on his waist. He turned around to meet his new partner. Slowly he looked up to see his partner and his smile immediately faltered when he saw who it was.

"Hello Dobe. Miss me?"

**TBC **

**------- **

Whoot! This chappie is hell of long! Hehe! The song thingy was just a made up. Well actually I got this idea from one of the fics that I've read a long time ago. But forgotten what's the title already. XP

So how do you guys like it so far! REVIEW YA!


	8. CH 7: Spin The Bottle

WAH! So Sorry Minnasan! I'm so busy lately, getting ready for **Chinese New Year**!

But anyway, thank you for all of your reviews and support! It really makes me so happy! XD

Let's go on with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 7_

**Spin The Bottle…**

"Y-You…" The poor blonde boy stuttered after gazing at his unexpected partner for almost 10 seconds. He was so lost at the moment. So many things went through his small little mind at one shot. However, but there's a little part in him which was screaming _OMG! He's HOT!_

Sasuke was wearing tight black pants with chains dangling down and a black collared long sleeve leather shirt which was zipped up half way, showing off his white and smooth muscle chest.

Sasuke smirked and pulled him closer by the waist but found his dobe quickly put his hands on his chest from preventing so. They then swayed along to the music like the others did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto growled angrily.

Sasuke ignored the question and leaned closer to his face, "You look hot." _And so edible too. Hehe, I could almost taste you right now._

Naruto shivered slightly when he saw the Uchiha licked his lips. _He's really a perverted sadistic bastard. _However, he kept his face straight with a frown.

"Don't try to change the subject here Teme! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto can very persistent sometimes. But so can he.

"Baka Dobe. What a stupid question. Isn't it obvious that I was invited by Sakura." Naruto felt his face heating up with embarrassment.

_Crap! He got me there. Ceh! _

"Then h-how come I didn't see you at all when I arrived here?" He asked, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Sasuke snickered. _He's such a cutie whenever he tries to hide his blushes like that. _

"Aww… you were thinking of me all this time?" He cooed making Naruto blushed more.

"Pervert! Don't get the wrong idea. Why would I think of you anyway?" the blonde snarled but the Uchiha just smirk and pulled him closer again.

"Of course you are Naru-chan. Then why would you be looking for me the minute you came here hmm?" Naruto flinched a bit at that sexy tone.

"J-just answered my question earlier Teme. And stop touching my ass!"

"Actually I came here earlier before you did. I told Sakura to go ahead first while I went to the bathroom for awhile." Sasuke answered coolly with his hands still on Naruto's ass.

Naruto swatted his hands away from his ass before asking, "Bathroom?" Sasuke chuckled lightly and placed his hands again on the waist.

"What? Don't tell me you wanted to know what I did in the bathroom?" Sasuke teased him making the blonde blushed as red as a tomato.

"N-No! Like Hell I care what you do in the bathroom! I don't give a fucking damn about it!" He yelled back at the smirking bastard.

Finally the music ended and the whole place was erupted with cheers and claps. Naruto, who totally forgotten about their heated conversation too joined them by cheering happily. Everyone then hugged their partners, telling them 'Good Dance'. Neither cares if they were hugging a boy or a girl.

Naruto without knowing just hugged his partner. To Sasuke's happiness of course.

It took the idiot almost 5 seconds to realize who he was hugging. His face began heating up again and quickly untangled himself from the embrace.

_Oh shit! Why did I hug HIM! _

He stumbled back a few steps and looked at the chuckling Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head and walked passed him, brushing his shoulder against his.

"Hn. I knew you want me." He whispered but loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto trembled slightly but he growled back.

"You wish Teme."

Sasuke just smirked and walked off.

"Alright everyone! Let's move on to the next game!" Sakura shouted.

"Eh? What are we playing next?" Kiba asked.

Both Sakura and Ino grinned maliciously at the dog-boy, making him sweat dropped.

"We…are…playing……" Everyone looked at them oddly. They didn't like the sound of it.

"Spin the bottle…" Both the girls whispered deeply sending everyone shivering down their spine. Well except for Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shino of course.

"Okay Everyone! Let's make a big circle and Sakura will explain the game." Ino instructed and everyone did as what she said.

Once everybody formed a circle, all sat down on the floor quietly.

"The game is very simple. All you have to do is just spin the bottle and when it stops at that person…you have to kiss him/her on the lips!" Sakura said while beaming to all her friends, who were bewildered after what they had heard and some blushed.

"Umm… S-Sakura-chan…a-are you really serious when you said that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Of course I am! And if anyone of you back out from the kiss…" Sakura threatened by cracking her knuckles which made everyone gulped in fear. Don't forget Sakura has a monstrous strength, after all she's Tsunade's student for nothing.

Ino smirked at her best friend. Everyone will think twice before backing out from game with Sakura here.

"So everyone ready?" Ino put a glass of empty bottle on the floor. Everyone gulped once more but nodded.

"Oh yes. Before I forget, the person that had been kissed had the right to choose the next person to spin the bottle. OKAY! Here we go! Who wanna start first?" Ino looked around. No one volunteered.

Then Lee raised his hand. "I, Rock Lee, will have the honored to start first!" Everyone sweat dropped.

Lee touched the bottle on the floor and spun it. The tension radiated the whole room as all the eyes were focused intensely on the spinning bottle.

Slowly, slowly, the bottle slowed down and finally halted. It was pointed to…Neji.

All looked at Neji with their eyes as big as a saucer. "You got to be kidding me." He uttered.

Lee stood up and walked towards Neji, who was crawling backwards away from him. The girls were blushing madly while the boys were as pale as a ghost. They look like they were going to blanched soon.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Neji shouted at Lee.

"I'm sorry my rival! For the love of my beautiful Cherry blossom, I must do this!" Lee then pounced on Neji and pinned him down on the floor. Neji struggled from Lee's death grip. He could feel his pale skin turning into hot deep red as Lee slowly leaned forward to meet his lips.

All the girls squealed when their lips met and all the boys watched in horror. Sadly, the kissed only lasted 2 seconds when Neji pushed Lee off. Neji held his throat and kept couching hoarsely like he just drank poison. Lee put a thumb up at Sakura which made her sweat dropped but she smiled back at him at the same time.

"So Neji, who do you want to spin next?" Ino asked. Neji glared at her but answered. "Shikamaru."

"Tsk. So troublesome." Shikamaru then touched the bottle and spun it. Once again, all the eyes were focused on the spinning bottle.

It finally stopped at…Ino. Both Shikamaru and Ino blushed brightly. The girls cheered for her while the boys teased the other one.

"Shikamaru you lucky bastard!" Kiba nudged him. Shikamaru looked down trying to hide his blush.

"Come on Shikamaru! Go kiss her!" Naruto shouted excitedly and shoved Shikamaru towards Ino. Shikamaru stumbled forward until his face was an inched with Ino's. Shikamaru cursed Naruto inwardly.

He took a big breathe and looked at Ino. _Tsk. So troublsome. Just get this done and be with. _Both he and Ino closed their eyes and he leaned closer to meet her lips. Finally they kissed. The girls awed at the sight.

They kissed about 7 seconds and they parted. Everyone applauded while both of them looked down blushing.

"Oi Ino-pig! Don't get over wrapped up yet! It's your turned to choose who to spin!" Sakura teased her which earned a glare from her best friend.

"Shut up big-forehead! I knew that and I choose…" She scanned around. Finally found her target.

"Naruto." She smirked.

Naruto gulped and spun the bottle.

_Please, please, please, please! Anyone but Sasuke! _He prayed inwardly.

The bottle spun and spun and all the eyes were keeping close looked at it, even Sasuke eyed cautiously on the spinning bottle. A sweat trickled down on Naruto forehead as the bottle started to slow down.

It finally stopped at……Hinata.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted happily. That earned him a baffled look from everyone. Hinata was blushing uncontrollably while Kiba was fuming beside her. Naruto was so excited when the bottle wasn't pointed at Sasuke that he had totally forgotten that Hinata was Kiba's current girlfriend.

"What do you mean YATTA Naruto?" Kiba growled angrily at the happy blonde. Naruto looked at Kiba and then he realized. "Opps."

"Hehe. Sorry man. I almost forgot she's your girlfriend." Naruto smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Can we get on with it? We're wasting time here. Tsk. So troublesome." Shikamaru complained. Everyone nodded.

Naruto sighed and looked apologetically at Kiba. He then moved towards Hinata. As he leaned forward towards Hinata, he suddenly felt two eyes glaring at his back so intensely which made him shivered slightly. He just shrugged off and quickly kissed Hinata's lips, only a chaste kiss of course. Hinata yipped a bit when she felt her ex-crush lips on hers and she blushed all the way to her ears.

All wanted to cheered for them, but after seeing a raging Kiba, so they decided not. They also noticed Kiba was the only one, they felt a powerful and scary aura coming from our dear Uchiha.

Sasuke felt his blood boiled as he watched his beloved kitsune kissing the Hyuuga girl.

_THAT STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE SHE KISS MY NARU-CHAN! ONLY I CAN KISS HIM DAMN IT!_

He clenched his fist tightly. Both Kankuro and Chouji who was sitting beside him, inched away curiously from the furious Uchiha. Kankuro looked at Chouji and mouthed "What the fuck is wrong with him?" Chouji just lifted his shoulder, signing he had no idea.

After the chaste kiss, Naruto slowly went back to his spot. Hinata was still blushing uncontrollably and Kiba wasn't very happy about it. Sasuke was still fuming at his seat, glaring daggers at the Hyuuga girl who stole his Naru-chan's kiss.

"Okay Hinata! It's your turn!" Sakura broke in the silence. _Better get going before Kiba or Sasuke-kun goes berserk!_

"U-Uh…okay…" Hinata looked around and finally caught the Uchiha's eyes. She almost squeaked when she saw the Uchiha glaring directly at her. _H-He's scary. Umm…m- maybe he wants a turn too._ She thought.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She stuttered timidly. Sasuke continued glaring at her making her shifted uncomfortable from her spot.

"Oi Uchiha! Stop glaring at Hinata and spin the bottle man!" Kiba shouted while putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder to comfort her. The poor dog-boy trembled slightly when Sasuke suddenly turned his head, glaring deadly at him. _Man. What's his problem? _

Sasuke then put his hand on the bottle and looked up at Naruto. Naruto twitched in his spot when he saw a glint in the Uchiha eyes. He felt his senses warning him _DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! _Sadly, he couldn't move a single budge from his spot. Sasuke smirked and spun the bottle.

Bottle was spinning so fast making everyone edge at their seats to look closely at it. Naruto heart was beating every second as he watch the bottle spin. _Hope it's not me. Hope it's not me._ He kept on chanting the same verse again and again.

Finally the bottle started to slow down. It was now pointing towards Temari……Shino………Lee…………Tenten…………… Gaara………………Ino…………………Sakura.

_YATTA! Sasuke has to kiss Sakura! NOT ME! __WhooHoo!_ Naruto was practically screaming joyfully in his mind already.

Unfortunately, the bottle did not stop at Sakura as it continued to spin very, very, very slowly until it stopped right at …… Naruto.

Naruto dropped his jaw and his eyes were widened in shock. _Oh no._

Sasuke smirked at his Dobe reaction. _Oh yes. _

No one uttered a single word as they just watched the scene. A small tint of red crept on each of their faces. The girls were trying hard not to squeal and for the boys, they tried hard not to laugh.

Sasuke slowly stood up and strode towards the blonde, smirking happily at his prize.

Naruto kept on crawling backwards and his back hit something. He turned his head to side and found it was a wall. That means…dead end. _Uh oh._

He then felt a shadow hovered over him. Slowly he looked up and saw the Uchiha smirking predatorily at him. In seconds, Sasuke had him pinned against the wall and straddled his lap. Before Naruto could protest, a pair of hot lips crushed onto his. This was the fourth time already the Uchiha had kissed him.

Sasuke kissed the blonde hard, rough and needy. Naruto struggled underneath him. He wanted all this to stop. _What is he doing! They're watching for god sakes! _

He jerked his head to the side to break the kiss. "Teme, they're watching." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke frowned angrily at the Naruto for breaking the kiss. "So what?" He hissed back before claiming the swollen lips again making the blonde moan this time.

At the background, the girls were squealing and cheering excitedly and the boys just blushed at the sight. No one could deny that it was 'HOT'. After awhile the squeals and cheers died down but ………they were still kissing. Sakura checked her watch; it was past 30 seconds already.

10 seconds later, they finally break the kiss for good, both gasping for air, especially Naruto. Once he calmed down, he noticed the silence of the room. Slowly, he looked over Sasuke shoulder and found all his friends were staring at them with an unexplainable expression. He cursed himself inwardly.

_Kuso. He did it again! In front of all my friends of all thing! Awww...Why does he have to ruin my life? Damn it! I'll never gonna live down my life from now on. _

Naruto closed his eyes and clenched both his fists tightly. He was both embarrassed and frustrated. He knew was going to blew up any moment.

Everyone was still staring at the couple silently. No one could describe each others mind now. And again our hero, Kiba, was the one to break the silence.

"Umm…Naru-"

"ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Naruto shoved the Uchiha off so hard that he flew backwards and hit the opposite wall. He quickly got up, ran to the door, opening it and slamming it shut while screaming all the way.

Everyone now was stunned at the scene. They then turned to look at the wincing Uchiha who was cursing under his breath. _Stupid Dobe. You don't have to push me that hard._

He slowly got up and dusted himself before walking towards the door. He didn't glance back or anything, but just opened the door and walked out of the house to search for his kitsune.

The minute the door slams shut again, an evil grin appeared on our dear Sakura's face. She suddenly jumped up excitedly from her seat and everyone looked at her.

"HAH! You see! I told you Sasuke has a thing on Naruto but you guys don't believe me! So here is my proof!"

"What proof? He only kissed him." Ino retorted back.

"But he kissed him for more than 20 seconds. In fact, they kissed for almost 50 seconds. Doesn't it consider a full proof?" Sakura answered back Ino. No one said a single word to protest back. Sakura smiled triumphantly as she knew she already won.

"All right! Since you guys lost the bet, I guess is Pay Up time!"

Everyone grumbled under their breath while taking out their wallet and handed the money to Sakura. Ino was half scowling at her friend since she had to pay doubled. Sakura smirked victoriously at all of them. Her inner-self was screaming happily. _HELLYEAH! I'm so gonna be rich in no time! Damn, I should do this more often!_

Sakura stared dreamily at all the money she had won in her hands. She could buy anything she wanted with this amount of cash. From now on she made a mental note to herself that she should bet more often. This is one of the bad point of being Tsunade's student.

After gathering and putting all the money into her purse, she looked back at her friends and smiled sinisterly.

"So, who wants to bet that Sasuke-kun will be the top tonight?"

**TBC **

**------- **

YATTA! Finally done! The next update will most probably after **Chinese New Year.** I think there'll be 2 or 3 more chapters to go. Yes, yes, I know it's sad but the story have to end at some way or another. LOL!

Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW! **Gong Xi Fa Cai** everyone! XD


	9. CH 8: Am I Gay?

WhooHoo! **Chinese New Year** finally over! Thank you so much for your patience and REVIEWS! It really makes me so happy! XD

Aiks! College is going to start very soon. Damn more work. T.T But don't worry I'll definitely finish this fic. I Promise. XP

Okay! On with the fic!

**------- **

_Chapter 8_

**Am I Gay?**

Naruto ran, and ran, and ran. The fact that he didn't know where he was going and what was wrong with him. He was either confused, angry, upset, embarrassed, he didn't know. All he felt now… was sick.

_Stupid Sasuke. This is your entire fault for making me like this! Curse you!_

However, part of him didn't want to blame the Uchiha. He was also to be blame for almost submitting to him.

He finally slowed down in the middle of the street. Suddenly, he felt a something hit lightly on his head. Slowly he tilted his head, looking up at the dark sky and saw droplets of water falling down from the sky. Then the rain started to pour down heavily.

Naruto just stood there, letting his clothes get soaked but he didn't care. It was really refreshing and it's something he needed at the moment. He closed his eyes and let the rain continued to pour down on him.

_He's here..._

He snapped his eyes opened suddenly when he sensed a familiar charka about ten feet away behind him. He gulped as he could feel a pair of eyes staring deeply at his back. He didn't need to know who it was.

Without looking back, Naruto immediately sprinted away from the figure.

Sasuke smiled menacingly at his escaping prey.

"Like I said my little one, you can run but you can't hide." With that, he activated his sharingan and the chase began.

-------

Naruto could sense Sasuke not far away from him.

"Kuso!" He cursed loudly. He didn't know where he was going but he just kept on running.

Sasuke smirked as he was almost gaining at his kitsune. He already knew that he was going to win. He then increased his pace.

Naruto felt his predator getting closer.

_SHIT! _He too boosted his speed up.

Sasuke chuckled amusedly when he saw his Dobe increased his speed. "Oh my cute little kitsune. You sure know to make my blood boil. It's a wonder why I desired you so much."

Naruto ran through the woods huffing and puffing. He wasn't sure how long his legs could last. He never ran this much before and he was slowly getting tired. Even his enormous stamina also has its limits.

His vision was getting blurry and the rain wasn't helping at all. He felt his left cheek was cut by a small branch. Blood slowly trickling down from it but he ignored it and continued running.

Naruto soon realized that he wasn't followed anymore. He could no longer sense Sasuke's chakra anywhere behind him. He looked behind and found no Uchiha trailing behind him but he didn't stop running.

_Tsk. I can't let my guards down now. That bastard might be hiding his chakra. _

He then turned his head back facing the front. Suddenly he spotted a figure standing a few meters away from him. Naruto focused hard on the figure in front and realized who it was.

_YOU GOTTA BE JOKING! _He screamed inwardly. Oh yes, the figure was no other then a smirking Uchiha with his arms open wide giving a sign _'Come-to-daddy!'_

Naruto tried to break himself but it was too late and he rammed straight into the Uchiha's arms.

Luckily, Sasuke managed to brace the both of them from falling down and hit his back against a tree. He winced slightly due to the impact. Not that he had to complain about it. What's more important now was a particular blonde in his arms.

Naruto groaned as he tried to straighten himself up. _Oww…what happened?_

He then felt being pressed against something not to hard neither to soft. Slowly, he looked up and saw a familiar obsidian eyes staring lustfully down at him.

"Caught you. Now you have to pay the price."

"WHAT! Since when did we agree with this?" Naruto screamed at him and started struggling.

Sasuke ignored him and licked his lips unconsciously at the site of a wet Naruto in his arms. He could see the smooth yet soft muscles through the white wet shirt which was sticking against his skin. To make the blonde even more deliciously fuckable was his damp golden blonde locks flopping down against his angelic face creating a feminine and sexy look.

Naruto didn't like the way Sasuke was eyeing on him. He squeaked when he felt a hand groping his ass while the other going underneath his shirt, lifting it up slowly.

_Oh no! Oh no! He's gonna rape me! _

Suddenly he thought up an idea. His mouth twitched into a smirk. Sasuke immediately stop molesting his dobe and looked at him oddly.

Naruto lifted his hands and did his famous hand-seal. He looked at the confuse Uchiha and grin evilly before shouting. "Eat this BASTARD!"

"Kage-Bushin no Jutsu!"

10 Naruto clones appeared out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke. The real Naruto took this opportunity to escape from the Uchiha who was busy avoiding the attacks. Once he managed to get out, both he and his clones ran in different directions.

Sasuke sighed. He ran hand through his damp black hair and snickered. "Very interesting dobe. Very interesting."

-------

At Naruto's apartment…

(SLAM!)

Naruto turned around, laid his back against his apartment door, panting heavily. Every beat from his heart, he could hear. His whole body was aching especially his legs. He had never run so much his life. His legs finally gave way and he sunk down onto the wooden floor.

"Damn. (pant) I should (pant) have (pant) thought of this earlier."

After catching a few breathe, he rested against the door. It didn't take long until he started thinking about a certain raven-haired teammate again.

_Hmm…what am I going to do with him? He's not gonna stop chasing me until I'll become his! Heck, like I will! I'm not some kind of toy that he can play with!_

_But then still…the way he touched me. No one had ever touched me like this before. In fact, no one ever kissed me before besides him. Of all people it has to be a boy. Darn._

_I ... I don't get it why? Why of all people must he choose me? Hell! The whole women populations are willing to give themselves to him! Even some men!_

_I mean who doesn't want that hot, sexy, cool, handsome, powerful… Oh Great, why am I repeating it again? I'm not attracted to that bastard! Not a single bit! _

_Wait…what if he…ALRIGHT UZUMAKI! Stop right there! There's no way he will because…because he's just playing around and that's all! _

Naruto sighed sadly. "Anyway, who will love a demon?"

"And why not?"

Naruto snapped his head up and found a wet, sexy, cool smirking Uchiha standing 5 feet away right in front of him, looking straight into his sapphire eyes.

Naruto remained silence for quite sometime until he was able to process his mind properly that his rival was actually standing right there and not some kind of an illusion.

"Teme! How do you know I was here and how did you get in here?" Naruto screamed while pointing angrily at the Uchiha.

"Your room window was unlocked and have you forgotten my bloodline already dobe?" Sasuke just answered simply. Naruto mentally slapped his forehead due to his stupidity.

_Aiks! How can I forget that? ARGH! Baka Naruto! You should already know that his Sharingan can easily detect a clone. _

_Damn. I better memo to myself to lock all the doors and windows from now on. _

Sasuke approached towards the blonde. Naruto noticed him coming closer and he hastily stood up ignoring the pain from his leg. "Stop right there Sasuke!" Unexpectedly, Sasuke actually stopped and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong dobe."

Naruto took a big breathe, pulling all his courage in to settled this once and for all. Firstly, he was really tired of running away from the Uchiha. Secondly, he was hell of confused with his feelings and the last thing he needed was being toyed with. Lastly, the most disturbing of all was his sexuality, whether is he gay or not.

Naruto then looked deeply into the dark coal eyes giving the indication that he was serious this time and no more fooling around.

"Sasuke. This has to stop." There was no apply from the Uchiha but Naruto knew that he was hearing him, so he continued.

"Look. I don't know why are you doing this to me but I really want you stop it this instance. I don't want to be a play thing to you where you can just chuck it after you've done using it." He stopped for a while to see whether there was any reaction from him. None.

Naruto sighed frustratingly and ran his hand through his wet blonde locks. _Stubborn Ass._

"Listen here. There are other people out there who are willing to get molested by you or even to have sex with you! Why don't you choose them? Why me? Do you know by choosing me, you'll lose one of your goals. The fact that I can't bear any heir for you! You need a woman to do that, and I'm not a woman." Somehow, Naruto felt a pang in his heart when he said that. But it was the truth anyway.

Sasuke still remained silent and haven't moved an inch from his spot.

Naruto walked up to the Uchiha until their about a feet away from each other.

"You know Sasuke. It's better you stop this and go find someone else who is way better than me or who is willing to play your game. Just put me out of this ok. And I'm telling you for the last time again, that I'm…not…gay!"

"Liar." A low whisper came out from the Uchiha's mouth.

"Eh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side confusingly.

"Hehe. You are a real liar Naruto." Sasuke smirk smugly at him.

Naruto finally snapped and screamed furiously at him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT UCHIHA?"

"You heard me. You…are…a…liar."

Naruto was beyond pissed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD!" He tackled his teammate hard onto the floor. Both send rolling into the living room. Naruto tried to punch right into that smirking face but was either blocked or missed. Sasuke couldn't be any happier; making the Dobe snapped or pissed was one of his favourite pastimes. He is a sadist after all, after his brother of course.

Anyway, Naruto finally managed to be at the top and pinned both Sasuke's hand down. Sasuke just chuckled even though he's at the bottom.

"Aww...my little Naru-chan wants to best out of me. Well we can always change that." He teased. His smirk immediately faltered when he felt something wet drop on his cheeks. At first he thought it was the droplets falling from the blonde wet locks but it wasn't_. What the? Are those tears? _

He looked closely through the blonde bangs. Indeed, he was shocked. For the first time in his entire life, never he had seen Naruto cried before. His beautiful sapphire eyes which he loved to look at were blurry and foggy. They neither sparkle nor clear anymore.

"T-Teme. (sob) W-Why are you doing (sob) this to me?" Naruto wavered in his words as he tried his best not to cry. But the more he tried, the more tears came dribbling down from his eyes.

"Do you think this is funny huh? Do you think it's fun to play with my feelings? Do you like embarrassing me in front of everybody especially my friends? Heh. I bet you do. I bet you love it when they make fun of me saying 'Oh Look! Naruto is Gay! And he's trying to turn our beloved Uchiha gay too!' How much more glares do you want the villagers to send me Huh!"

The gripped on the Uchiha's hands became tighter as Naruto struggled to control his emotions. The last thing he needed now was to breakdown in front of him in which he almost did. Sasuke remained emotionless as he listened carefully to every word Naruto was saying.

"Sasuke? Do you… really hate me that much?" Naruto asked warily, looking into the dark obsidian eyes for an answer.

Suddenly Sasuke shifted their bodies, making him on top this time. Before Naruto could yell, a pair of lips crushed onto his hungrily. Naruto whimpered and tried to pushed Sasuke away but found both his arms pinned down. Naruto then turned his head to the side, successfully breaking the kiss.

"S-Stop it! Sasuke! I don't want this anymore!" Sasuke then pulled him against his chest and hug him tightly.

"Naruto."

Naruto continued to sob in his chest. Sasuke sighed. Why does he in the end have to do the comforting? It was very un-Uchiha like. Moreover, this was not part of his plan. He slowly stood up, carrying the crying blond in his arms and settled on the nearest sofa with the blonde on his lap. Rubbing the blond back soothingly, calming him down before he started talking.

"Dobe, I could never hate you." He whispered softly into his ears.

"Liar. You are just toying with me." Naruto retorted as he grip on Sasuke's shirt tightly.

Sasuke sighed again. This was so not part of his plan. Seriously Naruto can the densest person he ever met. He then cupped both cheeks and forced the blonde to look at him.

"You are so dense, do you know that dobe?" Naruto looked at him confusedly with his puffy eyes, tears still streaming down from it.

"W-What do you mean?"

Sasuke smirked and lean forward, presses his lips onto his forehead, kissing it tenderly. "My little kitsune, do you think that I'm joking when I say I'll make you mine? Hmm…" Naruto blushed crimson at the husky voice.

"Y-You're just joking right?"

Sasuke slowly kissed all the way down to Naruto's left eye, licking away the tears. Naruto yelped a bit and closed both his eyes. Sasuke shifted and did the same thing on the right eyes while continued whispering.

"No. Why will I joke about it? When I say I'll make you mine… I will make you mine. And I'm not giving up until I finally claim you, my little one." There was a hint of possessiveness in those harsh whispers. Naruto gulped heavily.

"Don't forget, an Uchiha's never lies." He added while continuing kissing all the way to the tip of the nose while caressing affectionately the whiskered cheeks with his thumbs.

"B-But what about your clan! Don't you need to Mmmphh!" Sasuke cut him by placing his mouth on his, kissing him passionately. He nipped the bottom lips and sucking it softly before thrusting his tongue into the hot sweet cavern, tasting every single part of it.

Naruto mewled as the Uchiha explore his whole mouth, twirling and sucking his tongue hard. Sasuke angled his head to deepen the kiss further. He just can't get enough of the intoxicating taste of his kitsune and he wanted more. Naruto gripped tightly onto his shirt, restraining himself from kissing back.

_Oh God. This is so good…WHAT! NO! This is not good at all! He's just playing with your feelings only! Oh wait... I forgot an Uchiha's never lies. _

Sasuke pulled slightly away from their kiss, whispering, "I don't care."

"Huh?"

Sasuke chuckled and kiss the confused boy chastely. "I've already lost interest in reviving my clan."

Naruto immediately pulled back and looked at him bewildered. _Did I just hear correctly, that our one an only beloved survivor Uchiha heir had given up on reviving his clan?_

Naruto put his hand onto Sasuke's forehead. "You're not sick are you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'm not."

"B-but why? Isn't it one of your goals?" Naruto protested.

"Because Usuratonkachi, I've already made up my mind long time ago that I don't want to revive my clan."

"But what about the villagers? They'll…" Sasuke cut him off.

"The villagers can complain, mourn or whatsoever, I don't care! They don't have the right to tell me what to do! They don't even own me for god sakes!" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

_Well doesn't that sound familiar in this situation. (Sigh) I doubt the villagers will be happy that their beloved Uchiha was gay. Worst still, with a Kyuubi vessel. Wow Naruto, you sure have the most interesting life ever._

"But Sasuke… they won't be happy since I'm a…" Again he was cut by Sasuke angrily.

"FUCK IT NARUTO! I don't care if you are a Kyuubi vessel or a demon! You are you Naruto, the blonde obnoxious idiot who I've been crazy in love from head to toe for 3 freaking years!"

Naruto stared at the raging Uchiha shockingly after the confession. _He… loves me? And he still dares to call me an idiot! Stupid bastard!_

Sasuke cursed inwardly for being the first one to confess. Well, what's done is done. But… does Naruto love him the same way he did?

_Hn. Who cares, I'll just have to make him love me, and only me. Even if I have to do it by force._

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's slim waist making the blonde snapped out of his reverie.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Before he knew, Sasuke's lips crushed onto his, kissing him hungrily and possessively.

"You're mine my kitsune. Your body, your soul and your heart only belong to me." He whispered huskily in between kisses, sending jolt of pleasure into the blonde's body. Naruto moaned softly but inwardly he was smiling.

Part of him was relief that Sasuke was not toying with him. He actually felt happy that there was someone who loved him as the way he is, even though it had to be that perverted bastard Uchiha.

_So does that mean I'm gay?_

Sasuke then slowly licked his chin and nipped it teasingly. "Mine." he growled.

_Okay, that's a tad bit too much._

Naruto cleared his throat, "Oi Teme. You do not own me in the first place."

Sasuke smirked smugly at him, "Of course I do. You belong to me from the first day I set my eyes on you. No one can have you except me."

"Tsk. Selfish bastard." Naruto snorted.

"Only for you. After all, an Uchiha get whatever he wants. And I want only you, my beautiful kitsune."

Naruto made a disgusted face at the nickname. _Ewww... He makes it sound like I'm a freaking girl._

"You're sick."

Sasuke just snickered. "I know, and you love me for that." He then leaned down and claimed the luscious lips again. Oh how he just loved the taste of it.

Naruto shrugged and gave in, letting him do whatever he wants. The fact that he too liked being kiss by the Uchiha no matter how much he denied it.

_Fine, I admit! That I'm Gay! Or maybe Bisexual because that sounds at least better than the word gay._

_(Sigh) Well I guess is no use running away anymore. That sadistic bastard will probably hunt me down and do more dirty things._

_Maybe...just maybe, I'll learn to love him even I have to tolerate with his perverted ness. However... _

"Umm… Sasuke." Naruto broke the kiss, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"Hmm?" Sasuke licked his swollen lips.

Naruto took a big breathe, always wanting to ask this question since that now both of them are in a relation.

"Can I be the top?"

**TBC **

**------- **

Whoot! DONE! Just one more chapter to go! So how do you like so far? REVIEW! XD

The next chappie will be a hot lemon one. So stay tuned. XP


	10. Finale: I Win

OKAY EVERYONE! The moment that you've been waiting for! THE LEMON... XD

Sorry for the very LATE UPDATE minnasan. University has already started and assignments are starting to pile up. T.T However, like I said, I'll finish it, no matter what. And besides, it's not easy for me to write lemon fics cuz… (ahem) I couldn't stop blushing whenever I try writing one. (Oh, the nosebleeds as well…XP)

So you better enjoy it because this is the last chapter of this fic... (Again, I know…I know… It's sad but it has to end.)

Anyway, I really want to thank you guys once more for your great SUPPORTS & wonderful REVIEWS! HELLYEAH! You guys ROCK to the MAX man! XD

So let's not waste time & on with the FIC! WhooHoo!

**Warning:** _Lemon scene_ will be in this chapter. So for those who can't take it, please do skip it.

**------- **

_Finale_

**I Win.**

"No."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. No." Sasuke smirked at the fuming blonde. _Hn. Like hell I'll let him be the top. _

"BASTARD! That's not fair! Why do I have to be the bottom?" Naruto argued back.

"Because my Naru-chan, you make a fine uke…a very fine uke" Sasuke purred darkly in his ears, sending the poor blonde blushing like a virgin. Well honestly, he is still a virgin.

Naruto cursed inwardly. _Damn it! I can't let the fucking bastard win! And I'm not playing the girl here! NO WAY! _

Then, he thought up an idea._ Wait…I got it!_ He suddenly jumped off from Sasuke's lap and stood in front of the confused Uchiha.

"How about a game of poker?"

Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows elegantly.

"Since it's only fair that the winner gets to be the top! So how about it?" Naruto suggested, beaming happily._ Heehee! Stupid Sasuke will definitely lose for sure. _

Sasuke smirked amusingly, already knowing what his blonde was planning. _Hehe. The dobe is going to regret this._

"Alright. I'll play your game then." Sasuke answered conceitedly.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the drawer nearby, taking out a pack of cards.

Sasuke made himself comfortable on the floor while waiting for Naruto to take the cards. After Naruto finally settled down in front of him, Naruto began shuffling the cards. The whole room was silence, only the sound of the shuffling cards. Once Naruto done giving them out, they both slowly took up their cards and looked at it silently.

Naruto scanned carefully at his cards once more, his mouth slowly twitched into a smile and it became wider and wider. _HAHA! The winner is already decided!_ He then put his cards down and smirked triumphantly at the Uchiha.

"Hah! Take that Bastard! Four of a kind! Let see you can beat 4 queens and 1 jack." Naruto mocked him and waited for the bewildered or displeasure look on the Uchiha face, but sadly none came. Instead, the Uchiha's face was unreadable at the moment especially with his long bangs covering over it and the dark shades hovering his eyes.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, wondering what happened to Sasuke._ Ermm…did he win or…lose?_

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and put it on his face and then tilted his head backwards. Naruto continued to stare at the Uchiha's nervously. It gave him the chills and the quietness between them only made it worst. Naruto finally lost his patience.

"Oi Teme! Did you Win or Lose?" He yelled at Sasuke, almost trying to get his attention.

"Naruto."

The blonde gasped when Sasuke called out his name suddenly.

He paused for awhile and then sighed. "You win."

"E-Eh?"

Sasuke revealed his cards. It was a straight flush. He lost.

Naruto's mouth turned into a wide grin and he jumped up, cheering happily. "YATTA! I knew I've WON! Whoohoo! I get to be the top!"

Inwardly, Sasuke was grinning mischievously. _Kukuku…you really don't know what you've got yourself into my little fox._

Sasuke slowly stood up, and grabbed the jumping blonde. Naruto yelped and quickly braced himself when Sasuke pulled him towards his body. Sasuke hooked one hand around his slim waist while the other cupped his face.

"Well…shall we go to the bedroom now hmm?" Sasuke whispered huskily in his ears, making the blonde blushed uncontrollably.

Sasuke then ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. For the first time, the blonde opened his mouth willingly but shyly and let the raven taste him. Sasuke slipped his tongue in the hot sweet cavern mouth, savoring the intoxicating taste of his kitsune. Naruto couldn't help but moan quietly at the man's ministrations. Sasuke's hand around his waist lowly slid even further, groping tight ass through the black jeans. Naruto moaned loudly into Sasuke's mouth, letting him know just how good it felt.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and broke the kiss. "Bedroom now." He growled and hoisted Naruto over his broad shoulder before making his way to the bedroom.

"AHH! What are you doing? Put me down TEME!" Naruto screamed while hitting Sasuke's back. Sasuke just ignored him and gave a sharp slapped on the cute ass.

"OUCH! ASSHOLE! How dare you slap my ass! I'm so gonna KILL you!" Naruto continued to wriggle until he was suddenly thrown onto the soft mattress. Sasuke too climbed up and straddled the other boy.

Sasuke's mouth captured his in a lust filled kiss and grinded his rear against his, earning a low moan from the blonde. Sasuke then nipped his way to the delicious milky neck of his kitsune and sunk his sharp teeth into soft flesh of it.

"Aaa… Sa- Sasukee!"

Finally marking his property, Sasuke went down lower and found the shirt zipper. He bit it and pulled down with his teeth. Naruto gazed at the ceiling hazily as the tingles of pleasure continued running through his body. Naruto gasped when he felt something cold touched his nipples. Sasuke rubbed his fingertips on those cute nipples; twitching and flicking it before taking one of it into his moisten mouth.

"Sasukee…" Naruto whimpered faintly as Sasuke swirled his tongue around it and sucking it hard until it was hard rock and red.

While distracting the blonde with his nipples, Sasuke's skillful hands crept quietly lower to unzip the jeans and slowly pulling them down including the boxers.

Once he totally removed every single clothing of the blonde, he slowly leaned up. He couldn't help but drool at the naked sight of his beautiful and sexy kitsune. Erotic images were playing through his corrupted mind now. After all the years he had been waiting for, His dreams finally came true. Naruto was finally his and only his. His member was twitching like mad as he continued to ogle at the body underneath him.

Naruto shivered slightly when he felt the cold air pass through his whole body including his sensitive area.

_Damn, why is it so cold? Urgh…why do I feel… so naked…_

_Wait a second!_

He looked down at himself, and true enough, he was stripped down naked since the day he was born.

_Eeek! S-Since w-when did he undress me! _

Worst, he didn't like the way Sasuke looking at him, like a cat caught his canary. Blushing heavily out of embarrassment, Naruto quickly grabbed the pillow behind him and tried to cover over his naked form but only finding himself stopped by a very horny Uchiha.

"I don't think so Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered darkly before snatching the pillow from Naruto and threw it on the floor. Naruto winced when both his arms were pinned down hard on the mattress. Sasuke smiled seductively at him and claimed those tasty supple lips into a fiery passion again.

"Teme…mmmph… I thought I was supposed… mmph... to be the top!" Naruto groaned harshly in between kisses.

"Mmm...Soon my little one soon…" Sasuke murmured and kissed him harder and deeper, sucking and twirling his tongue together with his, coaxing more saliva in it until it slowly trickles down Naruto's chin. Sasuke smirk deepened as he felt something poking his stomach. _He's already hard. Good. Time to have some fun._

Sasuke broke the kiss and went lower and lower, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Slowly he let go off Naruto's arm giving the blonde some freedom to move.

Naruto yelped went he felt a cold hand on his member. "Sasuke?"

"My, my, you're already hard. Want me to suck you off hmm?" Sasuke purred seductively and swirled his finger around the head of Naruto's member.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined when Sasuke had moved his hands down to rub and squeeze his balls.

Naruto's entire body shook with anticipation and the moment Sasuke's mouth closed around his member. He threw back his head almost releasing right there.

"Ahhh! Sa-Sasukee!"

But Sasuke wouldn't allow him that quick an orgasm, being a sadistic bastard as he already is, he very slowly swirled his tongue around the head of Naruto's member and began slowly making sucking and swallowing motions to emphasize the pleasure.

Naruto gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, while he bucked his hips in desperation, begging Sasuke for his release. Sasuke smiled and finally let him have it, he swirled his tongue around Naruto's member one more time causing the blonde to stiffened up and throw his head back, his own load spilling into Sasuke's mouth as he swallowed it hungrily.

Naruto fell back on the soft bed, panting heavily. Sasuke slowly released the limp member and licked his lips lusciously before coming up and kiss his blonde hungrily. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and kiss him back just as passionately.

Naruto soon realised that Sasuke has not taken his clothes off yet. He immediately broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Sasuke-yarou. You still haven't taken off your clothes yet."

"Undress me then." Sasuke encouraged him.

"My pleasure."

With that, Naruto shifted their position making him on top. _Hah! I'm finally on top! _He cheered inwardly.

Naruto hastily took off Sasuke's shirt and once it was off, he stopped to stare at the fair, smooth slender body yet well-built with muscles. Only two words. _Drop-dead Sexy. No wonder women always stalked him. He's gorgeous and a… sex-god. _

Sasuke noticed Naruto was checking him out, he smirked.

"Like what you see dobe?" He asked seductively and chuckled when he saw his blonde blushed brightly and turned his head to the side.

"Naru-chan...you still owe me a blowjob remember?" Sasuke reminded him.

_Shit! He still remembered that!_

Naruto bit his bottom lips; there was no way he can escape this time. He took a big gulp and unzipped Sasuke's pants. He could see a big bulged through the boxer after he took off the pants. Once the boxer was off, Naruto was utterly speechless.

_Oh god… it's…it's… FREAKING HUGE!_

Sasuke smirked at the expression on his kitsune's face. It was priceless.

"Come on Naru-chan, I'm waiting..."

Naruto gulped once more and took a big breathe.

_Man… how am I going to fit it in my mouth? Aww…Damn it, just do it and get it done with it! Just think it as an ice-cream. Yeah an ice-cream…_

Naruto leaned down and slowly took the end of Sasuke's huge, dripping member in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it endlessly.

Sasuke shuddered and throw his head back, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure. But Naruto just continued his torture by sticking his tongue in the little slit at the end of Sasuke member and swirling it around.

"Oh God Naruto! Nhh…more…hah…more!"

Naruto took a bit more of Sasuke in and began sucking on him hard, all the while letting his tongue massage the underside of Sasuke's member. It was at this point where the Uchiha could stand it no more and began pumping in and out of Naruto's mouth, his hands taking fistfuls of Naruto's hair to steady them both. Naruto whimpered, the vibrations only causing the black haired man above him to harden more.

Naruto almost choked when Sasuke shove his member all the way down his throat, still thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth. He felt Sasuke tense up and suddenly Sasuke threw his head back and let out a silent howl.

"A-AHH! NARUTO!"

His whole body shook as he spilled his load into Naruto's mouth and slumped back down. The blonde swallowed a bit of it and pulled away, he looked down at Sasuke. A trail of cum and saliva came dripping down from Naruto's mouth and Naruto licked it away. But to Sasuke it was very erotic. This made Sasuke instantly hard again.

Just one word to describe the blonde…

_Fuckable. And he's all mine._

Sasuke grabbed his pants which was thrown beside the bed and took out a tube of lubricant from one of the pockets.

"Err.. Sasuke. W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously when he saw Sasuke rummaging his pants for something. Sasuke didn't reply but just kissed him demandingly at the same time hooking one arm around his waist firmly. He then quietly opened the cap and squeezed a large amount of it.

While distracting the blonde with, his hand swiftly made its way around Naruto's ass and position at the entrance.

Naruto almost jumped up in surprise when he felt two cool fingers slowly entering behind him.

"What the?" Before he could register what was going on, Sasuke pulled his head down again and kissed him fiercely.

_This is all wrong! I thought I was supposed to the top!_

Angry and upset, Naruto placed both hands on the chest and pushed the Uchiha away, breaking the kiss in the process. He started wriggle legs, preventing Sasuke fingers from going in further.

"Oh no you don't," Sasuke hissed angrily.

Sasuke didn't give him the chance at all; he hooked his legs underneath Naruto's knees and opened them widely preventing the blond from wriggling as well to pushed his fingers further in.

"Teme! I…ngh…I thought I was…ahh… suppose to be ON TOP!" Naruto half moaned and half growling at the Uchiha.

"You are on top." Sasuke simply replied back.

"T-That's…not what I meant!"

Naruto breathing hitched when Sasuke hit the sweet spot inside him and he moaned loudly.

"What do you mean Naru-chan? You only said that you'll be top if you win, you didn't say who's the Seme." Sasuke smirked smugly and added other finger. Naruto wanted to retort back but the pleasure was unbearable as Sasuke hit that spot over and over again. He clenched his fists tightly and bit back his moans. This made Sasuke pissed.

_Don't think you can prevent yourself from moaning because I'm gonna make you screamed my name out once I start fucking you!_

He took the fingers out and grabbed the tube nearby, squirting a handful of it and applied on his throbbing member. He then put both hands on Naruto's waist, hoisting him up and positioning him on the tip of his member.

"O-Oi! W-Wait a second Sasukeee!" Naruto cried out while gripping on Sasuke arms to balanced himself.

"You sure you don't want this Naru-chan? I'll make you feel so good, I assure you." Sasuke answered seductively in his sexiest voice.

"B-But…" His words drifted as Sasuke pulled him down on his aching member. Naruto whimpered in pain as the huge member slowly entered him. It was worst then those fingers. Tears were gathering up in his eyes and he tightened his grip on the Uchiha's arms that could almost leave a bruise on it.

"Sa-Sasuke… It h-hurts..." Naruto whined softly.

"Shhh… it'll be over ugh… soon. I promise…" Sasuke groaned at the tightness around his aching member.

_Damn, he's so tight but so fucking good!_

Sasuke then guided him further down but only making the blonde cried out in pain.

"It's alright Naru-chan. It's almost in." He soothed him.

"It's d-deep..."

"I know, I know. But you'll feel good later."

Sasuke slowly pulled out and thrust in again, looking for that sweet spot inside Naruto. Naruto suddenly gasped loudly when Sasuke finally hit that sweet spot again.

"Ugh-Uwaahh! Sa-Sasukee…." Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked bucked his hips up, thrusting in further until Naruto hot tight entrance totally filled his member, making the blonde screamed out his name.

"Oh god Naruto… you so fucking tight!" The Uchiha moaned in ecstasy.

Sasuke began bucking faster in and out of the blonde, every so often hitting his prostate causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure beyond imagination. Naruto soon joined in and thrust against him, both falling into rhythm. The whole room was filled with moans and groans as the both riding each other like animals in heat.

Sasuke hit Naruto's spot once again and Naruto released, throwing back his head, his pleasure filled cry echoing threw the room.

"UUWAAHHH! S-SA-SASUKEE!"

After his released, Naruto attempted to collapse but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He shifted their position, with him on top and Naruto at the bottom and started thrusting in and out like mad. He glided his hand up and down the blonde's chest, tweaking a nipple ever so often. Naruto found himself hard again and Sasuke still hadn't even hit his second orgasm of the night. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

Sasuke's hand wandered down to Naruto's member and began stroking it slowly. It started twitching in anticipation of its release. He himself was getting closer to his. He nipped and licked all along Naruto's shoulders and neck, thrusting harder as Naruto's moans of approval egged him on.

Sasuke began stroking Naruto faster and faster, his thrusting becoming more violent too. He hit Naruto's prostate a final time and Naruto cried out loudly as his body shuddered and he released again.

"Oh GOD! SASUKE!"

"Naruto..."

Sasuke thrust in a few more times and came himself, biting down on Naruto's shoulder, drawing blood and lapped it up hungrily as his load filled Naruto to the brim, some of it running down their legs and pooling below them.

They both fell onto the soft bed, embracing each other, enjoying the moment. Finally Sasuke pulled out of an already dead asleep Naruto. He cuddle his kitsune closer and kissed Naruto softly on the forehead.

He looked proudly at the marked he made on Naruto's neck during their lovemaking. Naruto was now officially belonged to him from this day onwards.

Sasuke ran his hand through the silky, soft blonde locks and smirked victoriously.

_I win._

_-------_

_Somewhere outside Naruto's Apartment,_

On the rooftop of another building that was facing Naruto's window, we could see many familiar faces seating there watching the whole scene.

The girls who were seated at the front row were blushing and squealing excitedly. They even took a video of the whole scene using Tenten's camera. After seeing the hottest gay live show just now, all of them have finally decided to form the first Yaoi Fanclub in Konoha! _Hellyeah! _

Behind them, Sakura and her teacher who was none other than the Hokage herself, Tsunade, were busy counting the money they've won from the bet. Majority bet for Sasuke to be the top but turn out that Naruto was the top as well but in a different way or course.

Jiraiya, who was sitting beside Tsunade was scribbling madly in his notebook. He was so proud of his student, although he didn't expect Naruto to play as the girl relationship but hell that boy makes the best uke ever, even he had to admit that. Jiraiya grinned widened, imagining all the money he can earn once he comes out his new Icha Icha book, 'The Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise'! _I'm gonna be rich baby!_

The boys, who were sitting beside the girls, were blushing like nobody business and having a hard time controlling their nosebleeds. Each of them has at least 20 boxes of tissue right beside them and most of it was already empty. Behind them... was a large mountain pile of tissues mostly covered with blood. After wiping their nosebleed with the tissue, they threw it at the back. Terrible isn't it.

Lastly, our two favourite teachers who were seated beside the boys.

Iruka sensei was the only person who was lost at the moment. His innocent little Naruto, was no longer innocent anymore, and all thanks to the damn Uchiha. Moreover, his little boy had lost his virginity earlier then he did!

Kakashi sensei on the other hand was smiling like an idiot under the mask, kept on pestering our poor Iruka sensei.

"Ne ne Iru-chan, when is it going to be our turn, ne?"

**OWARI **

**-------**

OMG! I finally finished it! WHOOHOO! I want to thank you guys again so much for reading and supporting this fic! You people are my real inspiration man! Love you so much! XD

AND that's all folks! Don't forget to REVIEW for the last time ya! Ja ne!


End file.
